Reaching You
by rharaayumi
Summary: Inaho dan Slaine akhirnya punya anak, namun untuk melahirkan anaknya itu Slaine harus berkorban banyak. Tidak hanya waktu lima belas tahun saat dirinya koma, dia juga harus mengorbankan ingatannya tentang kehidupan bahagianya bersama Inaho.
1. Prolog

**Summary** **:** Inaho dan Slaine akhirnya punya anak, namun untuk melahirkan anaknya itu Slaine harus berkorban banyak. Tidak hanya waktu lima belas tahun saat dirinya koma, dia juga harus mengorbankan ingatannya tentang kehidupan bahagianya bersama Inaho.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **1** **)**

' **Prolog'**

Tahun 2020 perang kembali pecah antara Bumi dan Mars. Keputusan dan pengorbanan Asseylum Vers Alussia putri kerajaan Mars untuk menikahi Canclain anak dari Pangeran Chruteo salah satu dari tiga puluh tujuh ksatria orbital tidak serta merta memadamkan konflik perang yang dimulai sejak tahun 1999 di antara kedua planet. Tahun 2020 adalah awal dari perang ketiga terbesar antara Bumi dan Mars. Jika pada tahun 1999 (perang pertama) perang pecah karna keegoisan bangsa Mars untuk menguasai Bumi. Tahun 2014 (perang kedua) untuk pembalasan dendam kematian putri kerajaan Mars dan merupakan kesalapahaman. Maka tahun 2020 (perang ketiga) adalah untuk pembalasan dendam dari para pengikut Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard adalah anak bumi yang kemudian diangkat oleh Pangeran Saazbaum menjadi anaknya dan merupakan satu-satunya penerus Saazbaum. Penjahat terbesar dibalik perang kedua yang terjadi antara Bumi dan Mars. Begitulah berita yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Slaine bahkan dikabarkan mati di detik-detik terakhir peperangan dan kematiannya jugalah yang membuat perang berhenti antara tahun 2016-2017. Namun, Slaine tidak mati. Berkat kebaikan hati Asseylum dan Inaho Kaizuka (salah satu pahlawan terbesar Bumi) Slaine masih hidup. Dia terkurung di penjara khusus, hanya beberapa orang yang diizinkan bertemu dengannya dan hanya beberapa orang yang tau kebenaran bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Dan Inaho adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya tiap minggu.

Butuh waktu lebih dari satu tahun untuk Inaho agar Slaine mau berbicara dengannya. Setahun pertama di penjara Slaine hanya menanyakan satu pertanyaan kepada Inaho _"Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup?"_ Dan setahun itu pula Inaho berusaha meyakinkan Slaine bahwa "D _irinya tidak ingin kehilangan rival seperti Slaine_ ".

Pernah mendengar istilah _"Batas rasa benci dan suka itu sangat tipis"_? Itulah yang terjadi di antara dua orang itu. Hubungan ' _Rival'_ di antara keduanya yang sangat kental dengan rasa benci akhirnya berubah menjadi rasa suka yang perlahan menjadi cinta. Membuat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru bersama. Pernikahan mereka yang diadakan di sel khusus milik Slaine itu dan hanya dihadiri beberapa orang. Terlihat miris memang apalagi mengingat pangkat Inaho yang sangat tinggi itu. Tapi bagi mereka berdua bukan tempatnya, tapi siapa orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidup.

 **Tahun 2019-2020**

Inaho umur dua puluh tahun, pria yang hampir seumur hidupnya tanpa ekspresi, siang itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Dr. Yagarai baru saja memeriksa Slaine. Sejak pagi, saat Inaho tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua Slaine terlihat pucat pasi. Beberapa kali terlihat muntah, membuat Inaho khawatir setengah mati meskipun menurut Slaine itu hanyalah gejala masuk angin biasa. Makanya setelah sarapan bersama, Inaho langsung ke tempat praktek Dr. Yagarai untuk meminta pertolongannya memeriksa Slaine. Dr. Yagarai ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui bahwa Slaine masih hidup. Bukan hanya Inaho, Dr. Yagarai sendiri tidak percaya dengan hasil pemeriksaannya sendiri. Dia bahkan melakukan 4 sampai lima kali pemeriksaan ulang untuk memastikannya. Dan benar saja semua pemeriksaan ulang yang dilakukannya menunjukkan hasil yang sama bahwa Slaine Troyard tengah mengandung!

Sebuah kasus yang sangat langkah bahkan mustahil untuk terjadi, karna seorang pria tidak memiliki _ovarium_ seperti wanita sehingga mereka tidak mungkin mengandung anak. Tapi apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah kenyataan. Slaine seorang pria dan dia mengandung. sendiri punya beberapa _hipotesis_ mengenai kejadian ini salah satunya adalah karna _Aldnoah_ mempengaruhi susunan genetik. Tapi itu hanyalah hipotesis yang tidak terbukti, setidaknya di Bumi belum pernah ada kejadian seperti itu. Perasaan senang dan khawatir dirasakan Inaho bersamaan mendengar kabar itu. Diapun bertanya kepada orang yang sangat mengerti tentang _Aldnoah_ yaitu putri Asseylum, dan benar saja sesuai _hipotesis_ Dr. Yagarai, _Aldnoah_ memang bisa membuat itu terjadi. Apalagi Inaho dan Slaine sama-sama mendapat pengaruh _Aldnoah_ yang sangat besar dibandingkan yang lain berkat sang putri.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, kandungan Slaine semakin membesar. Namun, semakin besar kandungannya, sikap Slaine semakin berubah. Ingatannya seperti telah dirusak oleh sesuatu, hanya Inaho yang benar-benar diingatnya karna Inaho benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian sejak tau keadaan Slaine. Memasuki bulan kesembilan, kesehatan Slaine semakin menurun. Dua puluh jam sehari Slaine akan tertidur, tidur yang sangat pulas. Tidak hanya itu, memberitahukan kepada mereka berdua bahwa teknologi di Bumi belum cukup maju untuk menangani kasus mustahil seperti yang dialami Slaine.

Inilah awal penyebab perang ketiga antara Bumi dan Mars pecah, Asseylum menawarkan bantuan. Teknologi di Mars sudah sangat maju dibandingkan teknologi di Bumi, dan sang putri sangat yakin bahwa Slaine bisa diselamatkan jika dia dibawa ke Mars. Tidak hanya teknologinya, di Mars juga ada beberapa dokter ahli yang tau seluk beluk tentang _Aldnoah_ yang mengganggu genetika seseorang.

 **Mars**

Berkat bantuan sang putri, Slaine bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat. Hanya saja keadaanya sendiri masih koma. Menurut beberapa dokter ahli di Mars, keadaan seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa untuk kasus langkah seperti yang dialami Slaine. Dan karna saran dari dokter-dokter itupula, Inaho terpaksa meninggalkan Slaine untuk membawa anak mereka kembali ke bumi. Karna udara di Mars tidak cocok untuk pertumbuhan bayi. Inaho bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu, hari dia meninggalkan Slaine yang masih terbaring koma adalah saat terakhirnya melihat Slaine. Dan kalimatnya _"Tunggu Aku Bat, Aku akan segera kembali menemanimu di sini"_ adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa diucapkannya tepat di telinga Slaine.

Tujuh jam setelah meninggalkan Mars, Inaho akhirnya sampai kembali di Bumi. Yuki-nee satu-satunya kakaknya sudah berdiri menunggunya. Berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat, begitu _hanggar_ _Deucalion_ terbuka. Yuki-nee memeluk adiknya sayang, menggendong anak bayi yang baru berumur satu minggu itu. Bayi sehat dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat seperti warna rambut Slaine. Dan kulit sedikit gelap seperti Inaho. Tidak hanya kulitnya, iris mata anak itu juga seperti Inaho berwarna merah setidaknya begitulah yang dilihat Yuki dari mata anak bayi laki-laki yang di gendongannya itu.

"Siapa nama anak ini?"

"Sena Kaizuka Troyard"

"Nao-kun. Ku harap kau bisa sedikit tenang saat mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan. Dua jam lalu kerajaan Mars jatuh ke tangan kelompok yang mengatas namakan diri mereka 'pengikut Slaine Saazbaum' dari kabar terakhir yang kudengar mereka menculik Slaine dan menghancurkan fasilitas tempat Slaine dirawat."

Inaho menatap kakaknya diam, melihat apakah kakaknya tengah bercanda atau tidak. Raut wajah Yuki terlihat sangat serius, Inaho bahkan tidak pernah melihat kakaknya seserius itu. Bahkan tidak saat perang beberapa tahun lalu.

"Nao-kun, kau mau kemana? Kau mau ke sana seorang diri? Kau mau mati seperti orang bodoh? Kau mau meninggalkan anakmu sendiri tanpa orang tua?" Yuki sedikit berteriak agar adiknya itu tidak nekat menyerbu seorang diri ke Mars untuk mencari Slaine. Yuki memang mengkhawatirkan Slaine, tapi saat ini bayi Inaho membutuhkan orang tuanya, tidak ada jaminan Inaho akan kembali lagi. Inaho menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap anaknya dan Slaine yang tertidur di gendongan Yuki-nee. Melihat surai-surai kuning milik anaknya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat melakukan hal bodoh yang tadi terlintas di fikirannya.

 **Tahun 2035**

 **Bumi**

Anak bersurai kuning dengan iris berwarna merah itu menurunkan ketinggian kursi yang didudukinya hingga membuat badanya terbaring. Tangannya menari-nari di udara kosong tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat gerakan seperti menggeser sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajah bahagianya seketika berubah murung saat melihat _slide-slide_ foto yang menampilkan tiga orang. Dirinya, Ayahnya, dan orang yang dikenalnya sebagai 'ibu'nya hanya dari foto. Dari beratus-ratus foto yang ada di _folder_ pribadi miliknya, tidak ada foto yang benar-benar asli menampilkan mereka sebagai keluarga. Ada banyak fotonya dengan ayah dan ibunya, hanya saja semua itu adalah hasil editannya. Ibunya , Slaine Troyard dari begitu banyak foto selalu menampilkan _pose_ dan ekspresi yang sama, wajah menoleh ke kiri dan mulut sedikit mengerucut ke depan tidak senang, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Entah sejak kapan dia memulai kebiasaannya menyendiri di dalam _ZeThar_ (nama gabungan dari _Mustang 00_ dan _Tharsis_ ) dan melihat foto-foto itu.

"Sena. Lagi-lagi kau menyelinap ke dalam sini." Seorang pria berumur sekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan kembali membuyarkan lamunan anak itu. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, orang itu selalu mendapatinya saat menyelinap ke dalam mesin tempur yang tengah dalam tahap perkembangan itu.

"Pa-paman Calm" Anak yang dipanggil Sena itu menghapus air matanya dan merapihkan bajunya yang kusut sebelum membuka pintu ruang pilot.

"Ayahmu bisa memarahiku kalau tau kau lagi-lagi menyelinap ke sini"

"Ayolah paman, Tou-chan tidak akan tau jika kau tidak memberitahukannya. Lagi pula, hanya di sana, hanya di tempat itu aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Kaa-chan" ucap anak itu dengan suara lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Suatu saat kalian pasti akan bertemu, dan keluarga kalian akan kembali utuh" Calm mengelus kepala dari anak sahabatnya itu. Anak berumur lima belas tahun yang juga sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

 **Mars**

Grafik yang menunjukkan fungsi dari tanda-tanda _vital_ dari pria yang tidak membuka matanya selama lima belas tahun itu berubah. Grafik detak jantung, nafas dan grafik aktifitas otaknya naik hal yang tidak pernah terjadi selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini. Dokter yang mengawasinya setiap detik memberikan kabar tersebut kepada pemimpin mereka, seorang wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan, dengan rambut berwarna merah mudanya yang dipotong pendek sebahu. Wanita itu terlihat berlari tergesa memasuki ruang perawatan. Tepat di belakangnya, Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang juga sudah berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun tampak tersenyum saat mendapatkan kabar dari ruang perawatan. Tepat saat mereka memasuki ruangan itu, orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur sangat panjangnya itu membuka matanya. Memamerkan iris berwarna hijau kebiruan yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Slaine-kun.. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" wanita berambut merah muda itu langsung memeluk Slaine yang masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu di ruangan itu.

"Le-Lemrina hime? A-apa yang terjadi? Kakimu? Dan kenapa kau telihat.."

"Dewasa?"

"Iya.. apa yang terjadi? Harklight juga. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Slaine-sama, jadi Anda tidak mengingatnya?"

Slaine menggeleng, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Jangankan kaki, untuk menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya saja dia tidak bisa.

"Anda jangan memaksakan diri. Anda baru saja terbangun dari koma. Koma yang sangat panjang. Anda tertidur lebih dari lima belas tahun."

"itu tidak lucu Harklight. Di mana papaku? Kenapa dia tidak ke datang?"

"Slaine-sama…"

"Harklight-kun, kita tidak bisa langsung memberitahu semua kejadian buruk itu kepadanya yang baru saja sadar. Biarkan dia beristirahat sedikit lebih lama. Nah Slaine-kun, kami pasti akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Setelah kamu melakukan tes kesehatan." Lemrina merapihkan surai-surai kuning Slaine yang masih terbaring tanpa tenaga.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Pertama kalinya buat genre _sci-fi_ (dan itupun karna request) maafkan diri ini kalau jadinya malah aneh. Mungkin cuma bisa sampai 3-4 chapter. Tapi semoga bisa dinikmati.. /membungkuk/ sumimasen.


	2. Lie

**Summary** **:** Inaho mengangguk kepada mereka, pria bersurai coklat itu menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga Slaine, membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di dengar Slaine. Wajah Slaine memerah, grafik detak jantung di monitor menunjukkan saat ini Slaine dalam kondisi terbaiknya.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 **~Reaching You ch 1~**

 **Fujoshi Desu:** Sabar bu~~ kalo kujawab langsung nanti ceritanya bakal ketahuan hem hem hem.. Tentang Sena, dia di chap 2 ini cirinya bakal lebih jelas kok. Yang ch 1 itu Cuma uji coba, kalau yang minat dikit rencana nya story itu bakal dihapus /gak ding bercanda, sekalipun gak ada yang minat saya tetap lanjut buat fanfic InaSure muehehe

 **Nao Hiragi:** namanya prolog emang singkat (ketawa nista), sebenarnya saya suka liat curhatan orang (kode) yang tiap selesai baca ff saya dan langsung mencak-mencak di twitter, meuehehe (kabur cantik)

 **Rosiel:** Yokatta, I'm glad u like it. wwww

 **River:** Syukurlah kalau suka.. gk sangka mayan positif reaksinya, sci-fi pertama ululululu

 **OnoMiya:** Gak sampe sejauh itu juga sih hahahaha

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **2** **)**

' **Lie'**

 _ **Tahun 2020**_

 _Deucalion_ , armada tempur yang sebenarnya adalah milik Mars namun menjadi senjata andalan bagi pasukan bumi di pertempuran tahun 2014 sampai 2017 itu kembali meninggalkan bumi. Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya benda itu akan kembali ke planet asalnya. Melewati bulan dan berbagai benda angkasa lainnya. Langit yang terlihat berwarna biru dari bumi berubah menjadi berwarna hitam lebih gelap dari malam tergelap di bumi saat lempengan besi dengan berat berton-ton itu meninggalkan lapisan _atmosphare_ terluar planet biru itu.

Hanya beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya. Sekitar lima belas orang itupun sudah termasuk Inaho dan Slaine yang merupakan alasan digerakkannya _Deucalion_ setengah jam berlalu, _Deucalion_ sudah berada tepat di pertengahan antara Bumi dan Mars. Planet biru itu terlihat semakin kecil, begitupun dengan bulan yang tampak setengah hancur sisa-sisa dari perang pertama. Inaho menggenggam tangan Slaine yang tengah tertidur. Menyisir sayang surai-surai kuning milik si pirang, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang melihat perut orang itu yang sedikit lebih besar dari kemarin dan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menyisir surai-surai kuning Slaine beralih mengelus perut si pirang. Membuat orang itu untuk pertama kalinya terbangun dalam tidur ' _dua puluh jam'_ seharinya sekalipun menurut hitungan Inaho sekarang belulmlah cukup dua puluh jam.

"Etoooo" Slaine berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat siapa nama orang di hadapannya ini "Orenji.. Kita ada dimana?" tanyanya setelah mengingat siapa orang yang sedang mengelus perutnya itu. Potongan-potongan ingatannya akhirnya kembali. Dia kembali mengingat Inaho dan kondisinya yang sedang mengandung itu.

"Kita berada di _Deucalion_ , Bat. Kita sedang menuju Mars. Kau lupa lagi yah? Hanya di Mars tempat teraman untukmu melahirkan anak kita" Slaine tampak mendengarkan penjelasan Inaho. Sejak kehamilannya, ingatanya juga sering hilang saat baru bangun tidur. Mungkin bukan hilang, hanya potongan memori itu saja yang sangat lambat terkumpul membuatnya seperti kehilangan ingatan sesaat. "Lihat? Kita bahkan sudah melewati bulan" Inaho menunjuk ke arah jendela yang menampilkan sosok bulan yang terlihat hancur sebagian.

"Bukankah kandunganku baru memasuki bulan kesembilan? Kenapa kita ke Mars sekarang? Seharusnya masih ada sekitar satu sampai dua minggu sebelum waktu kelahiran kan?" Slaine bertanya takut kepada Inaho. Tangannya memegang tangan Inaho untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Bukan hanya di Bumi, bahkan di Mars juga kabar tentang kematiannya sudah tersebar. Baginya satu-satunya tempat teraman hanyalah di sel khusus itu. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang tau tentang kebenaran bahwa dia masih hidup? Slaine mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kasus kehamilanmu sedikit unik Bat. Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya sejak dini. Tenanglah Bat, aku akan selalu di sisimu seperti ini." Slaine tersenyum tenang. Inaho pasti akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan, selama ini Inaho tidak pernah sekalipun mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya.

Tiga setengah jam berlalu sangat cepat, setidaknya bagi Inaho yang selama sisa perjalanan itu terus berbincang dengan Slaine. Mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka bersama seperti sekarang ini. Mengungkapkan rencana mereka di masa depan bersama dengan anak yang sedang dikandung Slaine. "Kalau anak kita laki-laki beri dia nama _Sena_ yah Orenji! Kalau anak kita perempuan beri dia nama _Lana_ " ungkap Slaine dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Hmm? Sena? Lana?" Inaho masih mengelus pelan perut Slaine. "Sena dan Lana itu nama gabungan kita Ahorenji!" Inaho mengangguk mengerti, sekalipun menurutnya nama pilihan Slaine benar-benar aneh. Bukannya lebih bagus menggunakan nama malaikat seperti Mikaela misalnya? Bukti bahwa anak itu seperti malaikat yang memang tercipta untuk mereka berdua. Tapi menggabungkan nama seperti itu juga cukup menarik memang aku Inaho pada dirinya sendiri. Siapapun nama anak itu, tidak akan merubah kenyataan anak itu adalah anaknya dan Slaine.

Semua penumpng _Deucalion_ yang berjumlah lima belas orang itu, akhirnya turun dari armada legenda itu. Pertama kalinya mereka menginjakkan kaki di Planet Merah itu, kecuali bagi Slaine yang beberapa tahun lalu sudah pernah ke sana dan sempat tinggal di sana. _'Bukannya itu Slaine-sama?', 'Tidak mungkin! Dia kan sudah mati!', 'Mungkin itu hanyalah orang yang mirip dengan Slaine-sama' 'Itu tidak mungkin Slaine-sama. Lihatlah orang itu mengandung, Slaine-sama itu pria tidak mungkin dia mengandung!'_.Bisik-bisik seperti itulah yang memenuhi hanggar tempat _Deucalion_ mendarat. Slaine yang sejak tadi menutup wajahnya dengan masker hanya bisa menunduk, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya kepada Inaho yang berjalan di samping kursi roda yang dikendarainya.

"O-Orenji.. pe-perutku…" Slaine memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Pertama kalinya Slaine merasakan perutnya sesakit itu. Inaho melirik Calm yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya, menyuruhnya untuk segera menghubungi dokter rekomendasi dari Asseylum sendiri. "O-orenji.."

"Aku bersamamu Bat. Kita akan segera ke ruang khusus. Siapa sangka keputusan kita ke Mars lebih awal ternyata pilihan terbaik."

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan Orenji?" Inaho menganguk, wajahnya masih tetap datar sekalipun sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terus memegang tangan Slaine. Siapa sangka di saat seperti ini dia bahkan menjadi orang paling tidak berguna. Setengah jam dia hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati melihat Slaine terus menahan sakit.

…

Alat-alat medis lengkap terpasang ke tubuh Slaine, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir namun dia tetap memaksa tersenyum setidaknya kepada Inaho. Slaine tau betul bahwa saat ini Inaho juga sedang khawatir, meskipun wajah datar itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi dari genggaman tangan Inaho, dia bisa tau apa yang dirasakan si surai coklat itu. Tidak hanya alat-alat medis, berbagai macam alat yang Inaho bahkan Slaine sendiri tidak tau apa itu ikut terpasang. Yang mereka berdua tau itu adalah semacam _aldnoah drive_ , hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang terpasang di _Tharsis_ maupun di _Deucalion_. Tujuh belas buah _aldnoah drive_ dengan diameter satu sentimeter terhubung dengan perut Slaine yang baru saja diberi tanda kecil dari benda itu bertujuan untuk mengontrol _aldnoah_ yang sudah tercampur dengan sel-sel tubuh Slaine. Tidak hanya di perut, sejumlah _aldnoah_ berukuran lebih kecil lagi juga terhubung dengan jantung dan otak Slaine. Si pirang sedikit bergidik ngeri saat akhirnya dokter mulai membelah perutnya. Tidak ada pembiusan yang dilakukan, karna jika Slaine tidak sadarkan diri maka _aldnoah_ dalam tubuhnya tidak akan bereaksi dengan _aldnoah drive_ yang sudah dipasang. Hal itu jelas akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan anak yang akan dilahirkannya.

Inaho hanya bisa berbisik kepada Slaine, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa dia akan selalu bersamanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Slaine dari orang-orang yang sedang menangani Slaine itu. Sejak tadi, sejak menginjakkan kaki di Mars tidak sedetikpun Inaho melepaskan pegangannya kepada Slaine. Darah segar mengucur deras dari perut Slaine yang sedang di bedah, Slaine dan Inaho bisa melihat jelas saat dokter-dokter itu mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam perut Slaine. _Aldnoah drive_ yang berukuran seperti kelereng itu mulai bersinar. Inaho memegang pipi Slaine agar perhatian si pirang hanya tertuju padanya. Detak jantung Slaine semakin cepat saat merasakan seseorang sedang menarik sesuatu dari perutnya, cahaya _aldnoah drive_ yang terpasang padanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Sel-sel di bagian perutnya yang tadi sempat terputus untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang ada di perut Slaine terlihat kembali menyambung. Semakin cepat bersamaan dengan cepatnya detak jantung Slaine yang saat itu merasa benar-benar panik. Bayi yang sudah hampir dikeluarkan dari perut Slaine kembali ke dalam perut bersamaan dengan menutupnya luka hasil pembedahan. Para dokter itu menggeleng kepada Inaho.

"Tuan Kaizuka, jika seperti ini terus Tuan Troyard akan mati kehabisan darah karna pembedahan dan anak yang dikandungnya juga tidak akan selamat. Kita harus bisa membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin."

Inaho mengangguk kepada mereka, pria bersurai coklat itu menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga Slaine, membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di dengar Slaine. Wajah Slaine memerah, grafik detak jantung di monitor menunjukkan saat ini Slaine dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Sekali lagi para dokter yang berada di sana melakukan pembedahan untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang dikandung Slaine. Inaho tidak merubah posisinya. Selama satu jam dia terus berbisik kepada Slaine, tindakannya benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian Slaine dari proses persalinan. Kinerja otak, detak jantung, pernafasan semua terlihat dalam kondisi sempurna. _Aldnoah drive_ juga tidak mengeluarkan warna merah seperti sebelumnya, akhirnya orang-orang itu berhasil mengeluarkan bayi yang dikandung Slaine. Seorang anak laki-laki sehat, memiliki kulit sedikit gelap warisan dari Inaho dan warna rambut cerah warisan dari Slaine. Wajah anak itu juga terlihat seperti Inaho, retina matanya juga berwarna merah persis seperti Inaho. Secara fisik _gen_ anak itu lebih didominasi oleh warisan Inaho.

Para dokter meletakkan anak yang baru lahir itu ke dalam tabung _incubator_ khusus dan diletakkan di samping tempat tidur Slaine. "Benar-benar terlihat sepertimu Orenji"

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan, Bat" Inaho mengecup kening Slaine. Slaine tersenyum, matanya memicing "Terima kasih selalu berada di sisiku Orenji" si surai kuning kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya.

….

"Tunggu Aku Bat, Aku akan segera kembali menemanimu di sini" Inaho berbisik tepat di telinga Slaine, di gendongannya anak mereka yang seminggu lalu terlahir tengah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Persis seperti wajah Slaine saat sedang tertidur. Sejak seminggu lalu Slaine belum juga sadarkan diri. Inaho tidak ingiin meninggalkan orang itu di Mars seorang diri, hanya saja anaknya harus kembali ke bumi. Karna udara di Mars tidak cocok untuk pertumbuhan anak mereka. Dengan berat hati dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Bumi, menitipkan anaknya ke kakaknya dan kembali lagi ke Mars untuk menemani Slaine sampai orang itu terbangun –yah itulah rencana Inaho _–_. _Deucalion_ kembali meninggalkan planet asalnya, membawa Inaho dan anaknya ke Bumi untuk pertama kalinya.

 _ **Tahun 2035 (Lima bulan setelah Slaine sadar dari Koma)**_

"Asseylum-hime" bisik pria itu lirih. Matanya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan itu masih tidak beralih dari _hologram_ yang menampilkan sosok putri Mars yang dikaguminya. Wanita dalam _hologram_ itu tidak lagi memakai gaun putih seperti yang ada diingatannya. Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang Bumi. Slaine mengepalkan tangannya marah, _Bagaimana bisa Asseylum-hime berpenampilan seperti orang Bumi? Pasti orang-orang itu sudah memaksanya memakai gaun seperti itu._ Slaine mengambil tongkat peninggalan _Saazbaum_ berjalan ke jendela dan menatap penuh kebencian kepada planet biru yang berjarak empat juta kilometer dari kastil angkasa miliknya.

"Orenji.. Kau akan merasakan akibat perbuatanmu!" Slaine mencengkram erat kepala tongkat peninggalan Saazbaum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya itu.

" _Lemrina-hime, Harklight. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Slaine yang baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan akhirnya menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang belum juga dijawab oleh dua orang itu._

" _Slaine-san, Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Lemrina kembali bertanya. Slaine menggeleng, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Harklight beberapa saat yang lalu bahwa dirinya baru saja terbangun dari koma selama lima belas tahun. "Apa kau ingat waktu orang-orang bumi itu menyerang pangkalan bulan kita untuk pertama kalinya pada tahun 2016?" Slaine kembali menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Lemrina. Benarkah orang-orang bumi itu berani menyerang moonbase milik Mars? Yang ada di ingatannya hanya saat ini dia adalah anak angkat Tuan Saazbaum dan sekaligus menjadi tangan kanan Saazbaum. Mereka yang tau tentang anak haram keluarga kerajaan –Lemrina hime– akhirnya memanfaatkan putri buangan itu untuk memerintah Mars. Karna saat ini putri Mars yang asli sedang koma akibat ulah Saazbaum di Rusia beberapa saat lalu. Dan yang ada diingatannya Lemrina-hime selama hidunya hanya duduk di kursi roda. Tapi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini Lemrina sudah bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Rambutnya juga terlihat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua adalah diarinya memang mengalami koma yang sangat lama. Membuat semua yang diketahuinya berubah, membuat dirinya benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa._

" _Baiklah akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya pasukan bumi memberanikan diri menyerang ke pangkalan bulan. Mereka yang selama ini hanya mengintai kita dari balik sisa-sisa pecahan bulan entah memiliki keberanian dari mana menyerang kita. Slaine-san, dan Tuan Saazbaum yang saat itu berada di bulan memutuskan turun tangan sendiri menghadapi mereka. Awalnya Slaine-san bertarung imbang dengan musuh. Siapa sangka Slaine yang menggunakan Tharsis peninggalan tuan Chruteo bisa ditahan imbang oleh orang yang mengendarai robot orange. Tadinya tuan Saazbaum tidak ingin mengganggu pertempuran kalian, hanya saja ternyata musuh menyiapkan jebakan, beberapa robot berwarna hijau telah mereka siapkan di beberapa titik. Si pengguna robot orange itu hanyalah umpan untuk menggiringmu ke tempat jebakan. Tuan Saazbaum tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, terlebih saat dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dia menyelamatkanmu dari jebakan para pasukan bumi dengan mengorbankan nyawanya. Hanya saja dia sedikit terlambat memulai pergerakannya, sehingga usahanya itu tidak hanya menghilangkan nyawanya, tapi juga membuatmu terluka parah. Sangat parah hingga kau mengalami koma selama lebih dari lima belas tahun. Awalnya kami fikir kau akan mati, kami menemukanmu terombang ambing di tengah-tengah ruang hampah. Kau terlempar dari Tharsis, membentur sebuah bongkahan bulan yang berujung runcing dan menusuk tepat di perutmu. Luka jahitan panjang di perutmu adalah bukti dari kejadian itu. Hari itu, kami Mars tidak hanya kehilangan Saazbaum dan kehilangan dirimu. Kami juga kehilangan Nee-sama, Asseylum hime. Setelah mengalahkanmu dan Saazbaum, mereka menghancurkan moonbase dan menemukan tubuh Nee-sama yang saat itu koma. Mereka menjadikan Nee-sama sebagai sandera agar kita Mars menyerah sebagai ganti keselamatannya. Kami akhirnya menyerah, mengasingkan diri di kastil ini. Meninggalkan Mars, dan bersembunyi di sabuk Saturnus. Tapi mereka tidak memenuhi janjinya, mereka bahkan mencuci otak Nee-sama hingga sekarang dia tinggal di Bumi dan melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah putri Mars." Lemrina menangis menceritakan itu semua kepada Slaine._

" _Akan kupastikan mereka menyesal telah berbuat sekejam itu kepada Mars"_

" _Slaine-san, kami butuh bimbinganmu untuk merebut kembali Nee-sama dan mengembalikan kejayaan Mars"_

" _Aku akan mengemalikan kondisiku seperti semula. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu Lemrina-hime, Harklight."Lemrina mengangguk, di belakangnya Harklight hanya menatap kosong kepada Slaine yang saat itu masih terbaring lemah tidak berdaya._

…

 _Harklight dan Lemrina akhirnya meninggalkan ruang perawatan Slaine. Pintu besi yang baru saja mereka lalui tertutup otomatis._

" _Lemrina-hime, apa tidak apa-apa membuat kebohongan seperti itu kepada Slaine-sama?"_

" _Lalu? Kau mau jika dia kembali ke Bumi?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Tapi menceritakan hal bohong kepadanya."_

" _Kau harus ingat tujuan kita! Kita akan membalas dendam kepada orang-orang Bumi yang dulu menyakiti Slaine. Mereka bahkan sudah menyebar berita bohong tentang kematian Slaine. Dan mereka mengambil teknologi kita setelah membunuh banyak dari prajurit kita! Mereka harus merasakan tindakannya itu. Tidak kusangka kita harus menunggu lebih dari lima belas tahun! Tapi kali ini kita pasti akan memenangkan pertempuran ini!"_

" _Anda benar Lemrina-hime"_

 _ **Bumi (Tahun 2035)**_

Pintu besi itu bergeser otomatis, membuka sebuah akses menuju sebuah ruangan yang juga dikelilingi besi-besi. Di atas pintunya terdapat _plat_ nama bertuliskan _Kaizuka T._ Sena, manusia termuda yang berada di armada itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang itu. Di dalamnya ayahnya Inaho Kaizuka T. sudah menunggu. Ekspresinya masih datar, sebuah ekspresi yang sangat sulit dibaca oleh orang-orang bahkan oleh Sena sendiri yang merupakan anak orang itu. Penampilannya tidak begitu banyak berubah, masih dengan satu penutup mata persis seperti di cerita bajak laut yang sering didengar Sena. Inaho menatap datar kepada anaknya yang baru memasuki ruangannya. Tidak banyak pecakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya akhir-akhir ini apalagi sejak Inaho tau kebiasaan baru Sena yang suka menyusup ke dalam _ZeThar._ Dia tidak ingin anaknya mengalami nasib sama sepertinya, turun ke medan pertempuran di usia terlalu muda. Tapi, Inaho juga tidak ingin orang lain mengasuh anaknya, cukup anak itu kehilangan kasih sayang dari salah satu orang tuanya. Inaho tidak ingin anaknya itu tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua kandung. Menurut Inaho Sena masih terlalu kecil untuk turun ke medan pertempuran. Apalagi lawan mereka di depan mata kemungkinan besar adalah orang yang sangat ingin ditemui Sena. Dia juga sedikit tidak yakin Slaine ada di balik semua ini, terlebih lagi selama lima belas tahun ini dia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa tentang Slaine. Hanya saja dia masih tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan jika Slaine ada di balik semua serangan yang satu bulan terakhir ini diterima Bumi. Kenapa mereka baru memulai pergerakan setelah lima belas tahun? Hal itulah yang tidak diketahui Inaho.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyusup ke dalam _ZeThar?_ Harus berapa kali Tou-chan katakan, kalau kau belum siap untuk benda itu?" Inaho menatap anaknya datar, sejujurnya dia benar-benar khawatir kepada anaknya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan Kaa-chan. Apa aku salah?"

"Kau tidak salah. Kau, tidak aku dan orang-orang yang ada di sini juga merindukan Kaa-chanmu. Kita semua merindukannya. Tapi tidak ada jaminan dia masih hidup. Lima belas tahun ini kita sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar apa-apa tentangnya" Inaho menelan ludahnya sendiri. Membayangkan dia tidak akan bertemu Slaine lagi sedikit membuat ekspresi datarnya berubah.

"Kaa-chan masih hidup! Aku bisa merasakannya! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Bukannya Tou-chan yang selalu berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Baiklah, kita kesampingkan urusan itu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku anak muda. Kenapa kau menyusup ke mesin itu? Kau belum bisa mengendarai benda itu"

"Kenapa karna umurku belum tujuh belas tahun? Bukannya Tou-chan juga berumur seperti itu waktu pertama kali mengendarai kathaprak dan akhirnya menjadi pahlawan bumi? Bukannya Kaa-chan juga belum berumur tujuh belas waktu itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendarainya?"

"Dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Dulu Tou-chan terpaksa mengendarainya karna sedang masa perang tapi sekarang…"

"Sekarang kita juga sedang perangkan? Sejak sebulan lalu. Karna itulah kau, Aku, bibi Yuki, paman Calm, bibi Inko, dan bibi Nina bahkan bibi Rayet juga pindah ke sini. Bukannya semua itu teman-teman seperjuanganmu jaman dulu? Bukannya karna itu aku harus meninggalkan sekolahku, dan orang-orang mulai mengungsi? Karna di tempat inilah tempat teramanku, makanya kau mengajakku ke sinikan?"

Inaho terdiam, sifat anak ini benar-benar mirip Slaine. Jika fisiknya hampir delapan puluh persen seperti dirinya, maka sifatnya delapan puluh persen seperti Slaine. Dia tidak akan segan-segan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di fikirannya. Persisi seperti Slaine, bahkan dia juga terlalu ekspresif. Dan saat mereka beradu argumen seperti ini, ingatannya pasti akan kembali ke masa lalu. Masa di mana dia dan Slaine akan beradu argument. _Jika sekarang kau ada di sini, apa yang akan kau katakan kepada anak ini Bat? Aku tdak mungkin mengizinkannya turun di pertempuran. Tidak bahkan jika aku harus mati untuk melindunginya. Hanya dia satu-satunya peninggalanmu, jika dia terluka di pertempuran. Aku tidak akan bisa menunjukkan wajahku lagi di hadapanmu kelak._

"Tou-chan!"

"Tidak. Kau tetap tidak boleh ikut bertempur sampai umurmu sudah cukup mengendarai benda itu. Keputusan Tou-chan sudah final"

"Tapi Tou-chan?"

"Sena. Kumohon. Hanya kau milik Tou-chan yang tersisa, Tou-chan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu juga."

Sena menunduk, dia bukannya tidak tau penderitaan ayahnya itu. Hanya saja instingnya mengatakan bahwa jika ingin bertemu dengan Kaa-channya dia harus ikut turun tangan dipertempuran itu. Sena akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, berjanji kepada Tou-channya bahwa dia tidak akan ikut bertempur.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi. Tou-chan bahkan lupa alasan memanggilmu ke sini"

"Hmmm?"

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sena." Inaho melemparkan sebuah liontin berbentuk bulat dengan ukiran aneh di atasnya. "Itu milik Kaa-chanmu, sebenarnya itu milik ayahnya dulu. Saat umur lima belas tahun Tou-chan tanpa sengaja mendapatkannya."

"Bukannya ini benda berharga untuk Tou-chan? Kenapa memberikannya padaku?"

"Benda itu berharga, tapi kau lebih berharga"

"Arigatou Tou-chan" Sena memegang liotin itu erat, seolah sedang memegang tangan Kaa-channya sendiri, lalu mencium liotin itu.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Wwwwwwww gak sangka fic ini reaksinya positif. Padahal gak pede buat genre _Sci-fi_ fufufufu.. Tadinya mau buat adegan Slaine dibius pas ngelahirin, tapi kalu Slaine gak sadar Inahonya jadi pajangan aja di ruang operasi. Jadilah dibuat Slaine dioperasi tanpa dibius sama sekali (itu rasanya gimana yah? Asli ngeri sendiri sih bayanginnya) www. Dan chap 2 ini malah lebih banyak kejadian tahun 2020 gomene. Semoga chap 2 ini bisa sedikit menjawab pertanyaan di chapter 1 kemarin fufufufufu. See yaaaaa chuuu~~~


	3. Dissapear

**Summary** **:** _? Aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan menyetujui keputusanku meninggalkan anak kita di Bumi dalam keadaan seperti ini._

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 **~Review chapter 2~**

 **Fujoshi Desu:** Ada gak yah adegan Sena mau gak mau turun ke medan perang? (ketawa jahat). Tentang _ZeThar_ itu di chap 3 ada sedikit asal usulnya (dikit banget tapi hahaha) . tentang mata Inaho nanti diceritain, tapi bukan di chap ini dulu. Asseylum ada di chap ini hem hem.. ihh gak bakalan bosan dong masa iya bosan balas review hahaha

 **River:** Saya mau gantiin Sena untuk dimarahin Inaho (mode maso) berharapnya sih bisa mendebarkan.. tapi apa daya buat scene pertempuran dengan kata-kata ternyata gak semudah buat scene romance yang banyak kissu-kissunya *ehh

 **Aya-chan:** Turun berduka jeng sama sepupumu. Itu buatnya sambil iris-iris perut sendiri /gak/

 **Kim HyeNi:** thank you. www maybe cause so many flashback inside.. ganbarimasu

 **Bbhyun:** *pukpukin hayatinya hahahah .Iyap. Di sini Senanya baru umur 15, seperti Inaho waktu pertama ikut perang. Semoga gak cepat buntu ide sih hahahha

 **Rosiel:** Slaine just remembering one thing. 'Love to Asseylum' TwT

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **3** **)**

' **Dissapear'**

 _ **Bumi (Kota Shingawara)**_

 _Deucalion_ terlihat terbang cukup rendah, bagian bawah pesawat milik Mars itu sesekali hampir menyambar puncak-puncak tertinggi dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit atau jika boleh dikatakan sisa-sisa dari gedung pencakar langit yang masih berdiri. Kaca-kaca dengan tebal sepuluh sampai tiga puluh millimeter yang beberapa saat lalu terpasang rapih mengelilingi hampir seluruh permukaan gedung itu saat ini sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Serpihan-serpihan kacanya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari terlihat berkilau, persis seperti permukaan air laut yang terkena sinar matahari di siang yang terik. Puing-puing berbahan beton dari bangunan-bangunan yang sudah luluh lantah memenuhi jalan-jalan yang biasanya dipadati oleh lalu lalang manusia. Besi-besi yang menjadi tulangan bangunan-bangunan yang hancur itu juga mencuat ke sembarang arah. Beberapa menimpah tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, karna mereka tidak cepat menyelamatkan diri. Kabel-kabel listrik putus, tidak lagi tergantung pada tiang-tiang yang selama ini membantunya mengalirkan arus-arus itu.

Beberapa unit kataphrakt, senjata berat berbentuk robot yang bisa berjalan dengan dua kaki, dan membawa senjata berbentuk senapan menyisir area itu. Kataphrakt-kataphrakt berwarna hijau _tosca_ itu digunakanan untuk mengangkat puing-puing bangunan yang berukuran besar. Mencari korban-korban yang mungkin saja masih selamat di antara puing-puing bangunan itu. Tank-tank _amphibi_ juga dikerahkan untuk mengangkut orang-orang yang terluka. Aliran-aliran darah berwarna merah membanjiri jalan itu.

Dari atas _Deucalion_ , Sena menempelkan wajahnya tepat di jendela, iris matanya yang berwarna merah sejak tadi menatap sebuah kataphrakt orange di bawah sana yang menjadi pemimpin kataphrakt-kataphrakt lain. Di belakangnya, Calm yang merupakan teman Tou-channya memegang pundaknya agar dirinya bisa sedikit tenang. Di telinga anak berumur lima belas tahun itu terpasang alat komunikasi agar Dia dan Tou-channya bisa tetap saling berkomunikasi.

"Paman Calm, bukannya kataphrakt orange yang digunakan Tou-chan adalah kataphrakt latihan kalian waktu masih sekolah?"

"Iya begitulah"

"Bukannya itu berbahaya? Maksudku, benda itu sudah ketinggalan jaman kan? Jangankan dengan kataphrakt yang digunakan orang-orang Mars. Bahkan dengan kataphrakt-kataphrakt hijau di bawah sana, mesin yang di gunakan Tou-chan juga jauh tertinggal"

"Dulu, saat kami masih seumuran denganmu benda itulah yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawa Tou-chanmu, nyawa kami teman-temannya, nyawa masyarakat sipil bahkan berkat benda itu jugalah Tou-chan dan Kaa-chanmu bertemu. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkan Tou-chanmu jika sudah duduk di kursi pilot benda tua berwarna orange itu. Bahkan Kaa-chanmu sendiri juga tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Satu hal lagi, benda berwarna mencolok itu jugalah yang menyelamatkan Kaa-chanmu" Calm memegang kedua pundak Sena agar kekhawatiran anak Inaho dan Slaine itu sedikit berkurang. Pandangan Sena yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menatap kataphrakt berwarna orange di jalan itu teralihkan ke benda yang juga berwarna orange di hanggar _Deucalion_. Bentuk dan teknologinya jauh berbeda dengan yang saat ini digunakan Inaho, kataphrakt gabungan teknologi Bumi dan Mars yang sengaja dipesan Inaho sejak lima belas tahun lalu.

"Benda itu masih belum sempurna, dan Inaho tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Kukira dia sudah menjelaskan itu kepdamu kan?" Sena mengangguk mengerti. Iris merahnya kembali mengawasi orang-orang di bawah sana.

 _ **Satellite Belt (Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz)**_

"Sembilan puluh persen wilayah Mars sudah jatuh ke tangan kita. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai seluruh Mars bisa kita kuasai kembali."

Pria bersurai hitam dengan perawakan tinggi itu baru saja melaporkan progres misinya kepada Slaine yang tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Slaine tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepada Harklight, sejak tadi matanya terus menatap layar yang menempel di meja kerjanya. Layar yang menampilkan permukaan Bumi jika dilihat dari ruang angkasa. Berbagai tulisan yang menunjuk koordinat, kecepatan angin, arah angin, arus laut dan berbagai macam tulisan huruf dan angka memenuhi layar itu. Setiap kali Slaine memperbesar atau memperkecil jangkauan pandangannya –pada layar yang terhubung dengan transmisi satelit mata-matanya– angka-angka dan tulisan di sana juga ikut berubah.

"Bagaimana dengan manusia Bumi yang saat ini ada di Mars?"

"Seperti yang Anda perintahkan mereka semua saat ini sudah di kurung di ruang bawah tanah kastil kerajaan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _moonbase_?"

"Sampai saat ini kami masih kesulitan mengambil alih tempat itu. Karna kita kekurangan tenaga. Delapan puluh persen prajurit kita masih berada di Mars. Saat kita berhasil menguasai kembali Mars, semua prajurit akan bergabung dengan tim _moonbase_ untuk mengambil alih tempat itu."

"Bumi?"

"Saya baru saja mendapat kabar dari salah-satu ksatria orbital yang bertugas menghacurkan semua titik pertahanan militer orang-orang Bumi. Sejak satu setengah bulan lalu kita sudah menghancurkan tiga puluh tujuh dari empat puluh titik pertahanan militer orang-orang Bumi. Titik ketiga puluh tujuh yang baru saja berhasil kita hancurkan berada di Jepang kota Shingawara. Hanya tersisa tiga lagi sampai kita benar-benar menghancurkan titik-titik pertahanan militer mereka. Yaitu yang berada di Lautan Pasifik, Antartika dan di sebuah kepulauan kecil di tengah Samudra Hindia yang merupakan pusat pembuatan senjata di Bumi"

Slaine yang mendengar laporan Harklight menatap tidak senang kepada orang itu. Dengan kasar dia memukulkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal tepat di atas meja. Mawar biru dalam vas tembus pandang yang berada di atas meja itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Batang-batang bunga berduri itu berserakan di lantai, begitupula vas yang terbuat dari kaca hancur berkeping-keping membuat air yang ada di dalamnya membasahi lantai. "Bodoh! Harusnya kalian menghancurkan pabrik senjata mereka yang ada di Samudra Hindia itu terlebih dahulu!"

"Maafkan kami Slaine-sama. Kami masih belum tau koordinat pasti pabrik itu. Mereka memasangkan pengganggu radar dan transmisi yang cukup kuat hingga kami tidak tau dimana lokasi pastinya"

"Gunakan 'Pemboman Meteor'!"

"Slaine-sama, Anda yakin akan melakukan sampai sejauh itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini. Kita harus secepatnya memberi pelajaran ke orang-orang Bumi tidak tau diri itu. Mereka sudah bertindak keterlaluan kepada Tuan Saazbaum dan Asseylum-hime!"

Slaine meninggalkan ruangannya, tanpa perasaan menginjak mawar-mawar biru itu. Bunyi ketukan dari sepatu dan tongkat yang digunakannya setiap kali Slaine melangkah, menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bergema di tempat itu. Di tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi, Harklight hanya bisa memandang punggung Slaine dengan rasa bersalah. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk setia kepada Slaine sejak pertama kali menjadi anak buahnya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti rencana Lemrina dan menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya kepada Slaine. Tapi apa yang telah dilakukan oleh orang-orang Bumi kepada Tuannya, membuatnya berfikir mengikuti rencana Lemrina adalah hal terbaik.

 _ **Bumi (Deucalion)**_

Sena berbaring di kamar –sementara– miliknya, tidak ada hal istimewa dari kamar itu. Hanya ruang dengan ukuran dua kali satu setengah meter yang sekelilingnya terbuat dari besi. Tempat tidur berukuran _single_ dan sebuah meja yang menghadap ke jendela dengan kaca anti peluru yang sangat tebal. Kamarnya sama seperti kamar kru-kru _Deucalion_ yang lain. Statusnya sebagai anak Inaho, tidak serta merta membuatnya mendapatkan hak istimewa bahkan jika kedudukan Tou-chan nya setinggi dengan kapten kapal itu. Bahkan sebenarnya dia merupakan orang cukup beruntung, karna saat ini _Deucalion_ adalah tepat teraman meskipun pesawat itulah yang paling sering terjun ke medan pertempuran.

Sena berbaring di kamarnya menunggu Tou-channya yang sedang mengadakan rapat dengan para petinggi pertahanan militer Bumi. Sejak siang tadi –setelah evakuasi di daerah Shingawara selesai dilakukan– Inaho dan orang-orang penting itu langsung melakukan rapat. Sudah hampir tujuh jam Sena menunggu, tapi orang-orang dewasa itu belum menunjukkan tanda akan menyelesaikan rapatnya. Sena mengeluarkan kalung peninggalan Slaine –yang dia dapatkan dari Inaho beberapa saat lalu– dari saku celananya, dan kembali memandang diam benda mati itu. Terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya, anak bersurai kuning pucat dengan iris merah itu bahkan tidak sadar jika Inaho sudah ada di kamarnya. "Tou-chan? Sejak kapan ada di sana? Bagaimana rapatnya?" Tanya Sena bertubi-tubi sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Inaho belum menjawab, dia mengikuti anaknya, duduk di tempat tidur berukuran _single_ tepat di samping anaknya. "Sena"

"Hmmm"

"Tou-chan mendapatkan misi. Tapi, kali ini kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Tapi Tou-chan!"

"Hei.. Tou-chan bahkan belum selesai menjelaskan"

"….."

"Ada dua prioritas utama yang harus kita jalankan agar bisa menyelamatkan Bumi"

"…"

"Mempertahankan _moonbase_ yang merupakan satu-satunya base pertahanan kita di ruang angkasa. Jika _moonbase_ juga jatuh ke tangan para pemberontak itu, kita akan sulit membebaskan tahanan orang-orang Bumi di Mars."

"Lalu yang satunya lagi?"

"Keselamatan Asseylum-hime dan pangeran Canclain. Saat ini persenjataan kita kalah jauh dari mereka, Asseylum-san adalah kartu As kita jika ingin mematikan teknologi mereka."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa kita tidak mengajak Asseylum-hime ke _Deucalion_ juga? Bukannya ini tempat teraman?"

"Untuk saat ini memang benar. Tapi saat benda ini ke ruang angkasa, benda ini akan jadi sangat berbahaya dari semua tempat yang ada di permukaan Bumi. _Deucalion_ bisa menjadi medan pertempuran"

"Kenapa Tou-chan menceritakan ini kepadaku? Bukannya ini salah satu rencana rahasia para petinggi militer? Kenapa Tou-chan menceritakannya kepadaku yang anak SMA ini?"

"Karna itu kau Sena. Makanya Tou-chan menceritakan semuanya. Di dunia ini hanya Slaine dan Kau yang sangat kupercayai. Bahkan melebihi rasa percayaku kepada diriku sendiri."

"Dari tadi Tou-chan sangat berbelit-belit. Tidak seperti dirimu saja! Ada apa?"

"Sena dengar. Kami akan membawamu ke Samudera Hindia. Di sana ada sebuah pulau kecil tapi memiliki fasilitas terlengkap dan tercanggih di Bumi. Di sana adalah tempat yang paling aman. Aku mau kau menungguku di sana, sampai misiku di _moonbase_ selesai."

"Tapi Tou-chan!"

"Sena. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menunggu begitu saja di sana. Kau harus menjaga Asseylum-hime dan pangeran Canclain di sana. Bibi Yuki akan menemanimu."

"Tou-chan, membuangku ke daerah itu karna misimu kali ini misi berbahayakan? Tou-chan hanya tidak ingin melibatkanku kan? seperti biasa Tou-chan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan bisa memiloti kataphrakt lebih baik daripada orang-orang terlatih itu! Ijinkan Aku ikut Tou-chan!"

"Sena. Sebagai prajurit kau harus mematuhi perintah atasanmu. Bukannya selama ini kau sangat ingin menjadi prajurit? Kenapa saat kau mendapatkan misi pertamamu kau malah bertingkah seperti ini?'

"Bukannya Tou-chan sendiri yang bilang? Umurku belum cukup untuk menjadi prajurit. Jadi bukan salahku jika tidak menuruti perintahmu"

"Kita sedang di medan perang. Umur tidak lagi menjadi alasan, karna kau bisa terbunuh kapanpun. Entah kau warga sipil biasa atau prajurit ataupun umurmu yang sudah memenuhi syarat dan tidak. Di medan peran itu semua tidak ada gunanya."

Inaho menekan tombol di samping pintu besi kamar Sena. Dia meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja yang terlihat masih tidak menyetujui rencananya. Setelah pintu besi itu kembali tertutup otomatis, tanpa dilihat oleh Sena di dalam sana. Inaho yang sehari-hari terlihat acuh dan tanpa ekspresi itu duduk bersandar di daun pintu. Satu kakinya terjulur ke depan dan satu lagi terlipat menopang lengannya yang saat ini menjadi tumpuan dagunya.

" _Apakah tindakanku ini benar Slaine? Jika kau ada di sini sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan menyetujui keputusanku meninggalkan anak kita di Bumi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi Aku juga tidak mungkin membawanya. Dimana kau saat ini Bat? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya Sena hanya bisa meninju-ninju kasurnya kesal. Tou-channya sudah membuat keputusan dan dari pengalamannya, Inaho tidak akan pernah merubah apa yang telah dia putuskan. _"Jika sekarang Kaa-chan ada di sini, Kaa-chan pasti akan mengijinkanku ikutkan?"_

 _ **Bumi (Pangkalan militer Samudera Hindia)**_

Dua hari berlalu sejak Inaho dan anaknya terakhir saling berbicara. Sejak percakapan malam di kamar Sena itu mereka berdua tidak lagi saling berbicara. Calm, Inko dan Nina beberapa kali sudah membujuk Inaho dan Sena agar mereka kembali berbicara. Tapi dua orang Ayah dan anak itu sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Bahkan saat makan dua hari terakhir ini mereka berdua bahkan duduk di meja yang berbeda. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang bahkan di dalam benak ketiga sahabat Inaho itu merupakan hal paling mustahil walaupun hanya untuk melintas di khayalan mereka.

Hamparan laut biru dengan gelombang yang cukup tenang membentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Langit dan laut seakan adalah sebuah bidang yang sama tanpa pemisah. Tidak ada satupun bangunan pencakar langit yang sejak kecil selalu menjadi pemandangan yang dilihat Sena di tempatnya tinggal dulu. Hanya beberapa pohon nyiur yang daun-daunnya melambai tertiup angin laut. Benar-benar sebuah pulau kecil yang jauh dari peradaban manusia, siapapun yang menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu akan sangsi bahwa di sana adalah pusat militer terbesar Bumi. Aroma laut memenuhi rongga dada Sena dan beberapa orang yang baru saja turun dari _Deucalion._

Asseylum, Canclain dan Yuki yang sudah tiba di pulau itu sejak sehari sebelumnya menyambut Inaho dan rombongannya. Putri Mars itu masih terlihat cantik, bahkan sisi dewasanya membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik berkali-kali lipat daripada lima belas tahun lalu. Canclain yang merupakan suami Asseylum tanpa sungkan langsung memeluk Sena. Mengacak-acak surai kuning Sena, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana ikut tertawa melihat rambut Sena yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Sena-kun. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau masih ingat padakukan?" Kini giliran Asseylum yang memeluk Sena sayang. Persis seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu anaknya. Asseylum dan Canclain memang belum dikaruniai anak, sehingga Sena yang merupakan anak Inaho sejak dulu selalu menjadi penghibur mereka saat ingin menggendong ataupun memeluk anak kecil.

"Asseylum-hime"' Sena menyela dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mama Asseylum! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Sena itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Siapa sangka sekarang justru Sena lah yang akan memastikan keamanan kami" raut wajah Asseylum yang tadi sedikit tidak senang langsung berubah menjadi senyum begitu matanya dan mata Sena bertemu.

Inaho tidak bersuara, sejak tadi dia hanya memandang lekat kepada anak satu-satunya yang dalam beberapa menit lagi akan berpisah dengannya. "Nao-kun, tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Bagaimanapun dia satu-satunya keponakanku" Yuki memegang kedua tangan adiknya untuk menenangkan orang itu.

"Bibi, kenapa _ZeThar_ juga diturunkan?" Tanya Sena kepada Yuki, anak itu sama sekali tidak menatap ayahnya yang berdiri tepat di samping Yuki

"Benda itu masih belum sempurna. Kita akan menyempurnakannya di tempat ini"

Sena mengangguk mengerti, masih memandang robot rancangan ayahnya lima belas tahun lalu. Satu jam kemudian _Deucalion_ akhirnya meninggalkan pulau kecil itu, setelah Calm menurunkan _ZeThar_ yang selama ini hanya menjadi pajangan di hanggar. Setelah _Deucalion_ tidak terlihat lagi, Sena, Yuki, Asseylum-hime dan Pangeran Canclain masuk ke tempat persembunyian. Sebuah markas cukup besar tepat berada di bawah pulau, sebuah markas bawah lalu dengan segala macam teknologinya. _ZeThar_ juga sudah berada di tempat perakitan kataphrak. Mereka berempat memutuskan menghabiskan waktu di ruang kontrol. Agar tau apa yang sedang terjadi dan dihadaapi tim _Deucalion_ yangsaat ini sudah hampir keluar dari _atmosphere_ Bumi.

Sejak tadi Canclain memeluk Asseylum yang tidak berhenti mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar teman-temannya yang berada di _Deucalion_ baik-baik saja. Sementara itu Sena semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kepada kalung milik Slaine. Dari satelit ruang angkasa yang dimiliki Bumi, mereka bisa melihat jelas jika saat ini _Deucalion_ baru saja keluar dari _atmosphere_ Bumi. Bunga-bunga api seketika mengelilingi _Deucalion_. Beberapa benda dengan gerakan sangat cepat –ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari kataphrakt Bumi– mengelilingi _Deucalion._ Benda-benda itu seolah membidik armada ruang angkasa itu. Dua detik sebelum benda-benda itu berhasil menembak _Deucalion,_ tangan-tangan benda yang memegang senjata itu terlepas. Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba dari kataphrak orange lengendaris. Tanpa sadar Sena menghembuskan nafas leganya, melihat Tou-channya ternyata baik-baik saja dan persis seperti yang diceritakan paman Calm kepadanya tentang kehebatan Inaho.

 _ **Satellite Belt**_

"Harklight-kun, bagaimana persiapan 'Bom Meteor'?"

"Tinggal menunggu perintah Anda saja Slaine-sama"

"Target seluruh Samudera Hindia, pastikan jangan ada satu titikpun yang terlewatkan!" Slaine mengangguk kepada Haklight, saat itu juga sebuah serangan besar-besaran kembali menghantam Bumi. Meteor-meteor dengan ukuran diameter minimal satu kilometer melesat memasuki _atmosphere_ Bumi. Bola-bola api ruang angkasa jatuh seperti hujan di seluruh Samudera Hindia.

 _ **Bumi (Samudera Hindia)**_

Lampu di ruang kontrol dan seluruh area fasilitas tiba-tiba berubah merah. Tulisan "warning" seketika muncul memenuhi seluruh layar. Mereka semua yang ada di sana saling berpandangan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Bukannya baru saja orang-orang yang menuju _moonbase_ itu selamat dari serangan para pemberontak? Asseylum refleks memeluk Sena.

 _[fasilitas sisi timur hancur, sisi barat terbakar hebat. Dalam sepuluh menit air laut dengan tekanan tinggi akan menghancurkan fasilitas ini. Kita harus segera meninggalkan pangkalan ini.]_

Ucapan dari operator membuat semua orang itu panik, mereka saling mendahului agar bisa menuju tempat kapal penyelamat lebih dulu. Sena menarik tangan Asseylum-hime, bukan saatnya dia memikirkan Tou-channya, saat ini tugasnya adalah melindungi Asseylum. Mereka harus berlari sekitar lima menit dari ruang kontrol ke ruang tempat kapal penyelamat disiapkan.

"Bibi Yuki, mulai dari sini tolong jaga Asseylum-hime dan pangeran Canclain!"

"Sena! Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kapal ini akan pergi"

"Aku harus menyelamatkan kataphrak rancangan Tou-chan"

"Kau jangan gila! Ayahmu bisa membunuhku jika tau kau melakukan ini!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Bibi, kita akan bertemu di permukaan!"

Sena berlari kencang ke arah _ZeThar ._ Seperti seorang yang ahli, anak dengan surai kuning itu memeriksa kondisi kataphrak itu. Tekanan udara di dalam _copit,_ bahan bakar, kondisi mesin, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Pintu besi tebal yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan laut lepas terbuka lebar, sedetik kemudian air bergalon-galon memenuhi markas bawah laut itu. Dua kapal penyelamat yang mangangkut semua orang di markas itu akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitupula _ZeThar_ yang tengah dipiloti oleh Sena. Arus bawah laut, dan tekanan air yang cukup tinggi serta serpihan-serpihan meteor membuat kaki kanan _ZeThar_ yang memang belum sempurna akhirnya terlepas. Tenggelam ke dasar terdalam dari samudera itu. Bobot _ZeThar_ yang ringan membuatnya mudah terseret oleh arus bawah laut yang kuat.

…..

Satu jam kemudian, dua kapal penyelamat yang mengangkut Yuki, Asseylum, Canclain dan beratus-ratus orang lainnya akhirnya muncul di permukaan. Beberapa orang tampak mencoba menahan diri agar tidak muntah. Gelombang yang diciptakan oleh batu-batu meteor itu ternyata sangat kuat. Bahkan badan kapal penyelamat yang lumayan besar itu juga mengalami guncangan hebat. Yuki, Asseylum dan Canclain yang juga baru keluar langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh laut, tidak adalagi bekas bahawa di sana beberapa jam lalu ada sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Mata Yuki berbinar saat melihat kataphrakt ciptaan Inaho tersangkut di antara pohon-pohon kelapa yang mengapung di lautan luas itu. Dengan menggunakan sekoci penyelamat, mereka bertiga menuju onggokan besi berwarna orange itu untuk menyelamatkan anak Inaho.

….

 _[Bzzzzttt Akhirnya Bzzzzttt tersambung. Yuki-nee Bzzzztttt apa yang sebenarnya Bzzzzttt terjadi? Bzzzzttt]_ Suara Inaho terdengar sedikit putus-putus.

"Nao-kun, Maafkan aku- maafkan aku"

 _[Bzzzztt Ada apa? Dimana Bzzzztt Sena? Sejak tadi dia Bzzzzttt tidak bisa kuhubungi]_

"Nao-kun. Sena.. Sena hilang! Kami masih melakukan pencarian tapi kami belum menemukannya"

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Wwwwwwww sudah mulai masuk di edisi bertempur. Dan jujur saya pusing gimana buat kalimatnya.. maksudkku, saya hanya jago "WHUUUUSSSHHH… KABOOOM" dan semacamnya. Duuuh maafkan diri ini kalau jadinya absurd.. Saya bahkan rewatch AZ season 1 dan 2 lebih cepat dari jadwal rewatch mingguan. Oke bukannya dapat ilham pertempuran saya malah kembali dibuat gila liat adegan AZ season 2 episode 12.. syalaalalalala~~~~ mohon maaf juga untuk 3 multi chap lain saya belum bisa update minggu ini karna saya sedikit kurang sehat untuk mengetik (maklum lah musm pancaroba, dan saya termaksud orang yang agak sensitive dengan perubahan musim hahaha) /gak nanya/


	4. Meet

**Summary** **:** _"Entahlah. Mungkin saja kau ini ibuku…" jawab Sena acuh memegang liontin yang melingkar di lehernya_

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 _ **Review chapter 3**_

 _ **Fujoshi Desu:**_ Tau dari fikiran sendiri.. namanya juga fiksi yah asal sebut aja pangkalannya (ditabok). Tentang _moonbase_ di chapter ini bakal dikasih tau kenapa ada lagi. Boleh. Tapi hais ini selsesai dulu yah. ini utang multi chap ternyata sudah banyak sekali haha. Maksudnya yang kayak cover cerita ini ukan sih? Duh saya gk jago gambar padahal mau tambahin Sena tapi gk jago gambar. Jadinya hanya comot dari opening az untuk cover khusus reaching you :v

 _ **Harumia Risa:**_ gak menyayat hati kok.. (ini fanfic kayaknya lebih banyakan adegan ngobrolnya) hahaha

 _ **Kanato Desu:**_ Sena.. baik-baik saja.. ._.v (mungkin)

 _ **River:**_ turunan dari emaknya, alien yang suka hilang-hilang /gak syukurlah kalo ceritanya ikin deg-degan asli khawatir orang-orang bakal bisa bayangin yang kutulis apa gk. Tapi kalo ada yg sampai deg-degan artinya ceritanya bisa dimengerti hahaha

 _ **Aya:**_ konfliknya ortu emang sering bikin baper sih.. /pukpuk/

 _ **Rosiel:**_ wwww this is new chapter.. happy reading

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **4** **)**

' _ **Meet'**_

 _ **Mars (Kastil Kerajaan)**_

Kedua tangan remaja itu terikat, terentang ke arah kanan dan kirinya berkat dua buah rantai besi tergantung yang mengikat pergelangannya. Suka tidak suka dia terpaksa berlutut sejak seminggu yang lalu, dua lengannya yang menjadi penopang tubuh –karna terikat– sudah mati rasa sejak sehari dia mengalami hal itu. Tidak ada satu helaipun pakaian yang menutup tubuh bagian atasnya, bekas-bekas merah hasil dari ratusan lucutan cambuk memenuhi tubuh remaja itu. Membuatnya terpaksa harus mengerang menahan perih setiap kali bulir-bulir keringat mengenainya. Bibirnya pecah-pecah tanda bahwa sejak mengalami itu semua dia kekurangan air, berat badannya jauh berkurang padahal baru seminggu dia mengalami itu semua. Hanya satu hal yang sangat disyukuri remaja dengan surai pirang itu, yaitu kalung peningalan Kaa-channya masih tetap terpasang melingkar di lehernya. Sepertinya orang-orang dengan seragam pasukan Mars ini tidak begitu tertarik dengan benda pribadi.

"Bangun orang Bumi rendahan!" guyuran air kembali menyambut pagi anak itu. Kelompak matanya kembali terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna merah warisan Tou-channya. Ekspresi anak itu masih tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana. Sekalipun kenyataannya, semua sendi, dan setiap mili tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat. Membuatnya beberapa kali berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan menggigit lidahnya agar terbebas saja dari semua penderitaan itu. Tapi setiap kali dia akan melakukannya, liontin peninggalan Kaa-channya sekali lagi menyadarkannya. Membuatnya ingat akan mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang selama lima belas tahun hidupnya hanya bisa dia lihat dari foto. "Tatapanmu mengatakan kau baik-baik saja. Siapa sangka anak kecil sepertimu bisa bertahan cukup lama dengan semua kondisi ini" SYUUUUUUT TASSSS suara pertama yang keluar dari cambuk pagi itu yang membelah udara kembali terdengar di ruangan itu. Remaja bersurai kuning itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, siapa sangka ekspresi turunan dari Tou-cahnnya sangat membantu di saat seperti itu.

 _ **Moonbase**_

"Sebaiknya kau fikirkan lagi keputusanmu ini Inaho-kun" Dokter Yagarai kembali memandang pasiennya yang tengah berbaring itu. Matanya sejak tadi memandang laporan hasil pemeriksaan Inaho yang sedang dipegangnya. "Umurmu, kekuatan fisik dan mentalmu saat ini tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Terlebih kau sudah pernah mencabutnya. Persentase keberhasilannya sangat rendah, hanya sekitar sepuluh persen. Itu sama saja kau membunuh dirimu sendiri"

"Tidak masalah, jika sepuluh persen itu artinya aku bisa mendapat kabar dan _menyelamatkan_ anakku"

"Kau masih berfikir jika Sena ditangkap? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya waktu itu dia terlempar dari _ZeThar?_ Dan saat ini sedang terdampar di pulau yang ada di dekat sana? atau kemungkinan terburuk.. Sena.."

"Dia masih hidup. Begitu pula Slaine, mereka masih hidup. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menemukan keduanya. Apapun yang akan kau katakan tidak akan merubah keputusanku Dokter. Jika kau tidak ingin, Aku akan ke Dokter lain. Bahkan jika kesempatan yang kau katakan itu hanya satu persen aku akan tetap memasang kembali mata itu." Inaho membungkukkan badan sebelum meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan dokter Yagarai. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu membuka aplikasi ponselnya, wajahnya terlihat serius menatap nama-nama kontak di sana.

 _ **Moonbase (satu minggu lalu)**_

 _Deucalion_ akhirnya bisa mendarat di hanggar _moonbase_ , mesin pendorong nomor dua dan tujuh rusak akibat serangan musuh beberapa saat yang lalu. Kepala pasukan yang saat itu bertugas mengepalai tempat itu datang sendiri ke hanggar menyambut tamu mereka yang datang dari Bumi. Tamu sekaligus orang-orang yang akan membantu mereka mempertahankan tempat itu dari serangan para pemberontak Mars.

"Bahkan setelah delapan belas tahun, mereka orang-orang Mars itu tetap menyeramkan. Kami kembali selamat berkat dirimu Inaho" Calm memukul pundak Inaho pelan. Wajah orang itu tersenyum, semua yang ada di sana tau bahwa Calm hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana. Delapan belas tahun, lima puluh tahun bahkan ratusan tahunpun medan pertempuran bukanlah tempat dimana orang bisa tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya.

"….."

"Siapa sangka mereka akan langsung mengepung kita begitu kita keluar dari _atmosphere_ " Inko menambahkan yang diikuti anggukan dari yang ada di sana.

"….."

"Inaho-kun? Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak bersuara?" Nina bertanya cemas

"Kau seperti tidak tau Inaho saja. Dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Rayet acuh, meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri sedikit penasaran karna kali ini diam Inaho sedikit menakutkan daripada biasanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sena begitupun Yuki-nee" jawab Inaho akhirnya

"Dia itu sudah besar Inaho-kun. Kami tau kau sangat menyayanginya, kami juga sudah menganggap dia seperti anak kami sendiri. Tapi dia juga butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. kalian baru berpisah satu jam. Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang tidur atau menemani Asseylum-hime. Kau tau sendirikan Asseylum-hime menyayangi anakmu dan jika sudah bersamanya dia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun." Jelas Inko panjang lebar. Sekali lagi teman-teman Inaho mengangguk serentak. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan Inko, mereka semua tau situasi yang dirasakan Inaho. karna bagi Inaho kali ini adalah kali pertamanya harus berpisah sejauh itu dengan Sena.

" _Feelingku_ bilang ada hal buruk yang menimpa Sena" Inaho masih terus berusaha menghubungi Sena bahkan Yuki-nee. Tapi tetap saja sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menghubunginya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengandalkan _feeling_? Biasanya kau selalu percaya dengan logika" Calm menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Mereka berlima yang baru turun dari _Deucalion_ langsung menuju ke pusat pengendali utama _moonbase._ "Hei Inaho, bagaimana tempat ini? Apakah masih sama dengan saat kau ke sini delapan belas tahun lalu?" lanjut Calm, matanya sedikit membulat takjub melihat tempat itu. Calm mengarahkan tubuhnya ke samping, dengan tidak adanya gravitasi di tempat itu membuatnya mudah berpindah dari sisi kanan dan kiri lorong yang menuju ruang kendali utama _moonbase_. Calm memegang dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari bahan metal itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Bahan metal terbaik yang pernah dirasakan jari jemarinya selama dia menjadi seorang mekanik.

"Kau ini. jelas saja berbeda kan? kejadian itu sudah delapan belas tahun lalu, dan saat akhir perang Slaine sudah menghancurkan tempat ini. Ini tempat baru yang dibangun kembali orang Bumi setelah perang." Inko memukul kepala Calm dengan punggung tangannya. Tawa seketika pecah saat Calm menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya. Inaho sendiri masih sibuk mencoba menghubungi anaknya. Perasaannya makin tidak tenang. Terlebih saat mereka berlima sudah memasuki ruang utama di _moonbase_. Seperti puluhan orang-orang yang berada di sana, Inaho dan teman-temannya yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ditampilkan layar besar di depan mereka. Ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu meteor dengan ukuran besar melesak memasuki _atmosphere_ Bumi. Menghancurkan pulau-pulau kecil tak berpenghuni di tengah samudera Hindia. Gelombang air laut berton-ton naik turun setiap kali bebatuan langit itu menghantam laut. Sebuah koordinat dimasukan oleh salah seorang operator di _moonbase_ , memfokuskan titik satelit kepada sebuah daerah yang diyakini Inaho dan semua yang ada di sana adalah titik dimana pusat terbesar pembuatan senjata orang-orang Bumi. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya tampak batang-batang pohon kelapa yang mengapung di lautan lepas.

…

"Akhirnya tersambung. Yuki-nee apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

 _[Bzzztttt Nao-kun Bzzzztt Maafkan Bzzzzzt aku- maafkan aku Bzzzzzt]_ Suara Yuki-nee terdengar sedikit putus-putus. Inaho bahkan harus menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar suara kakaknya. Dia bahkan sudah mengurung dirinya di dalam kataphrakt orange miliknya sejak satu jam lalu.

"Ada apa? Dimana Sena? Sejak tadi dia tidak bisa kuhubungi"

 _[Bzzzttt Nao-kun. Bzzzzttt Sena.. Sena hilang! Kami Bzzztt masih melakukan pencarian Bzzztt tapi kami belum menemukannya Bzzztt]_

"Yuki-nee. Jangan bercanda.. Yuki-nee.. Yuki-nee" tidak ada jawaban dari kakaknya. Sinyal transmisi kembali terganggu. Inaho membuka _copit_ , tepat di kaki Mustang 00 keempat temannya tengah berdiri menatap kepadanya penuh kekhawatiran. "Aku harus kembali ke Bumi sekarang"

 _ **Samudera Hindia**_

 _Argyre_ sebuah pesawat pengangkut berawak satu orang –yang pada perang kedua, delapan belas tahun lalu digunakan oleh orang-orang Mars untuk mengangkut kataphrakt mereka, saat ini tidak hanya orang-orang Mars yang menggunakannya tapi orang-orang Bumi juga menggunakan benda itu– panjang sayapnya lebih panjang dibandingkan jet tempur milik orang Bumi. Benda yang sepintas berbentuk kelelawar itu terbang rendah di atas permukaan laut. Beberapa kali benda terbang itu mengitari area pangkalan militer itu sebelum mendarat di atas badan kapal pengangkut. Beberapa orang tersenyum kepada Inaho, tapi Inaho terlalu sibuk dan terlalu banyak fikiran untuk membalas senyum mereka. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Inaho langsung mengambil sekoci penyelamat, mendekati onggokan benda berwarna orange yang agak jauh darinya. Tampak kakaknya, Asseylum-Hime dan pangeran Canclain maasih mencari sesuatu. Beberapa orang lain juga membantu mereka.

"Nao-kun maafkan aku. Harusnya waktu itu kutarik dia bersamaku"

"Apa yang terjadi Yuki-nee"

"Saat kapal penyelamat akhirnya bisa naik ke permukaan, kami melihat _ZeThar_. Saat kami ke sini _copit_ benda ini sudah terbuka. Kami sudah mencari Sena tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya." Yuki-nee terlihat sangat menyesal. Asseylum bahkan sudah hampir pingsan karna sejak tadi menangis. Inaho tidak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan Yuki-nee, dia menuju ke _ZeThar_ melihat sendiri keadaan benda yang beberapa jam dikendarai anaknya. Mencari petunjuk sekecil apapun untuk mengetahui keadaan Sena.

 _ **Moonbase (saat ini)**_

Semua pangkalan pertahanan militer di Bumi akhirnya hancur akibat serangan besar-besaran orang-orang Mars, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai tempat pengungsian juga di hancurkan. Sisa-sisa prajurit yang tersisa sebagian di fokuskan di _moonbase_ dan sebagian lagi ditugaskan menjaga para warga sipil. Inaho dan teman-temannya adalah yang ditugaskan di _moonbase_. Pencarian menemukan Sena selama tiga hari akhir dihentikan, karna tidak menemukan keberadaan anak itu. Selama seminggu ini, sejak Sena dinyatakan hilang Asseylum bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Tubuhnya mulai mengurus karna kekurangan nutrisi.

"Inaho bagaimana keadanmu?" Dokter Yagarai bertanya kepada Inaho yang baru saja tersadar.

Inaho tidak menjawab, hanya memegang mata kanannya. Mesin itu, sebuah mesin analistis kembali terpasang. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, sama seperti saat pertama kali dia memasang benda itu.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri menggunakannya. Jika kau memaksakan diri benda ini bisa saja merusak sel saraf di otakmu"

"…"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Inaho masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan benda itu. Benda yang delapan belas tahun lalu membuatnya bisa memenangkan pertempuran. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Sena dan Slaine"

 _ **Mars ( Kastil Kerajaan, saat ini)**_

Meja makan panjang membentang, beberapa vas bunga dengan bunga-bunga berwarna biru menghiasi tempat itu. Slaine dan Lemrina duduk saling berhadapan tapi terlampau sangat jauh untuk keduanya bisa saling melihat wajah masing-masing dengan lebih baik. Berbagai hidangan mewah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Hanya suara dari garpu dan pisau yang beradu di atas piring yang memenuhi ruang itu.

"Slaine-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Lemrina menghentikan makannya. Menatap Slaine yang berada di ujung meja makan.

"Lemrina-hime, kita habiskan dulu makanan ini sebelum membicarakan hal lain" ucap Slaine datar. Di ujung sana Lemrina mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Slaine sudah sadar hampir enam bulan. Dan hampir sejak dua bulan lalu Slaine kembali mengambil komando pasukan untuk menyerang Bumi. Sejak saat itu pula Lemrina bahkan tidak pernah melihat Slaine tersenyum lagi.

….

"Harklight, kudengar ada orang Bumi yang selamat di pemboman meteor seminggu lalu" Slaine duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

"Benar Slaine-sama. Tapi menurut laporan, orang itu belum mau membuka mulutnya. Kita belum mendapatkan informasi apa-apa darinya" Harklight membuka dokumen dari laporan harian yang baru saja di terimanya.

"Lakukan apa saja agar orang itu mau memberikan informasi kepada kita!" Slaine menatap ke arah jendela. Pemandangan serba merah dan bendera-bendera Mars menjadi pemandangan yang ditangkap mata hijau kebiruan Slaine dari bingkai berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Baik Slaine-sama"

….

Harlight memutuskan untuk menemui sendiri orang yang ditangkap pasukannya seminggu lalu itu. Menurutnya, dirinya harus turun tangan sendiri agar bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih cepat. Ruang dengan ukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu terasa lebih panas dari ruang-ruang lain yang ada di kastil. Lampu gantung yang tergantung lebih rendah. Hanya berjarak tiga jengkal dengan kepala orang yang saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Harklight memerintahkan kepada penjaga agar membangunkan orang itu. Mengikuti perintah Harklight, penjaga itupun akhirnya mengguyurkan seember air. Kepala si surai pirang itu terangkat, kelopak matanya yang tertutup menampilkan iris mata merah wajahnya datar seperti tanpa ekspresi. Mulut pria jangkung itu sedikit ternganga saat melihat orang di hadapannya. _'Anak kecil?'_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dia ini masih anak kecil!" Harklight mengatupkan rahangnya keras, mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak karna pemandangan di depannya ini. Perlakuan anak buahnya ini membuat kebanggaanya sebagi orang Mars merasa diinjak-injak. Mereka yang orang dewasa tega memperlakukan seorang anak seperti itu?

"Tapi Harklight-san, Dia ini bukan anak sembarangan. Kami menemukannya di dalam robot orang-orang Bumi"

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga!"

"Tapi Harklight-san."

"Sebelum Slaine-sama datang melihat tempat ini. Dia tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika tau memperlakukan anak kecil seperti ini!"

"Ba-baik"

Dua orang penjaga itu mengikuti perintah Harklight, dengan sigap Harklight menggendong anak itu di punggungnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya saat tadi melihat tatapan anak itu. Mungkin karna surai-surai anak itu persis seperti milik tuannya, membuatnya sepintas melihat tuannya dan masa lalu saat Slaine diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang-orang Mars. Harklight membawa anak itu ke ruangannya dan mengobati luka-luka di tubuh anak itu. Harklight baru saja ingin menanyakan namanya, tapi anak itu sudah jatuh tertidur, tidur yang layak setidaknya selama seminggu terakhir.

Saat tengah membalut luka-luka anak itu, bunyi geseran dari pintu ruangannya membuatnya sesaat menoleh. "S-Slaine-sama. Apa yang.."

"Ku dengar kau membawa tahan itu ke sini! Lancang sekali kau!"

"Tapi Slaine-san dia masih anak kecil. Dia pasti belum tahu apa-apa"

"Dimana orang Bumi itu?" Slaine akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan anak buah kepercayaannya itu. "Itu…" Slaine menghentikan ucapannya, mata birunya terfokus kepada kalung yang melingkar di leher anak itu. "Liontin itu.."

"Ada apa Slaine-sama?"

"Bangunkan anak itu dan bawa dia ke ruanganku!"

"Tapi Slaine-sama…"

"LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU HARKLIGHT!"

….

Slaine duduk bersandar menatap lurus ke arah anak yang juga tengah duduk di hadapannya. Slaine sangat yakin pernah melihat wajah ini di suatu tempat, tapi ingatanya masih belum sempurna kembali untuk mengingat apa dan siapa orang-orang yang dulu pernah bertemu dengannya. Sementara itu di tempatnya Sena bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat bertatapan wajah dengan orang itu. Orang yang selama lima belas tahun ini hanya bisa dilihatnya dari foto _'Kaa-chan'-_ nya

"Siapa kau? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan liontin itu?"

"Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain , perkenalkan dulu dirimu sendir!" ucapnya tenang, persis seperti Tou-chan.

"Ini bukan di Bumi! Ini di Mars! Jangan bawa aturan Bumi mu itu di sini!"

"…."

"Sekali lagi ku tanyakan. Siapa kau anak kecil? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan liontin itu?"

"Namaku Sena. Aku mendapatkan liontin ini dari ayahku. Tapi liontin ini bukan milik beliau, ini milik ibuku!"

Empat siku muncul di pelipis Slaine mendengar jawaban anak kecil di hadapanya. Dengan tidak sopan si pirang yang lebih dewasa itu menunjuk tongkatnya tepat di hidung Sena. "Kau kira aku bodoh? Liontin seperti itu hanya ada satu. Dan itu adalah milikku! Bagaimana mungkin kau mendapatkannya dari ayahmu dan merupakan peninggalan ibumu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja kau ini ibuku…" jawab Sena acuh memegang liontin yang melingkar di lehernya.

BHUUUUUKKK. Ujung kepala tongkat Slaine mendarat tepat di pipi kanan anak di hadapannya. Tubuh si pirang yang lebih kecil itu tersungkur bukti kerasnya Slaine menghantamkan tongkatnya. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Sena. Tapi anak itu tidak meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya bahkan tersenyum, terlihat sangat bahagia.

' _Aku pernah melihat senyuman ini!'_

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Banyak pindah lokasi maafkan.. akhirnya Sena sama Slaine ketemu! Akhirnya alasan Inaho ndk pakai mata buatan lagi terungkap (tapi ujung-ujungnya malah dipake lagi) Akhirnya Slaine mulai mengingat kembali (mungkin). Di bagian akhir malah mikir 'ini Sena maso yah? di pukul malah senyum' .. hahahaha see yaaa next chapt and happy new year~~~


	5. Betray

**Summary** **:** _"Entahlah. Mungkin saja kau ini ibuku…" jawab Sena acuh memegang liontin yang melingkar di lehernya_

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 _ **Review chapter 4**_

 **Fujoshi Desu:** memang sudah ada rencana buat flashback ngelamar tapi nanti hohoho. duuh pengen banget sih emang buat uhuuukmalampertamamerekauhuuuk tapi yang ini kan ratenya T, bukannya udah ada multi chap khusus M? hahahaha ingatan Slainekan lagi kacau. Jadi dia gk begitu ingat sama muka Inaho. dia Cuma ingat punya musuh namanya "orenji" heum heum

 **River:** Umur Inaho 35, umur Slaine 36. Senanya cowo TwT dari chapter satu udah ada keterangan "bayi laki-laki" hahahaha. bekas luka cambuk itu sekseeeeh~~ /what. Ada tapi gak sebanyak Slaine kayaknya.

 **Risa:** #timInahoMaso. Emang Inaho maso yah? tau darimana? /wooi…. Bukannya dipeluk malah digebuk. Syukurlah kalau suka muehehehhe.. (masih ngawang-ngawang karna fanart tempo hari YKWIM hahahai)

 **Aya:** haruskah kukatakan lagi kalau kau itu sumber inspirasiku? Ngeeeek

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **5** **)**

' _ **Betray'**_

 _ **BUMI (Daratan Barcelona)**_

Katapharkt berwarna orange itu berhenti menembak, dia bahkan mengambil jalan memutar. Meninggalkan pasukannya yang masih saling menyerang dengan pasukan pemberontak Mars. Misi mereka kali ini adalah melindungi para warga sipil untuk menuju tempat pengungsian. Desingan-desingan peluru melintas tepat di atas kepala, beberapa warga sipil hanya bisa duduk berharap tidak terkena peluru nyasar. Benda berwarna orange itu terlihat mempercepat langkahnya, bunyi derap langkah benda yang terbuat dari besi sama riuhnya dengan desingan peluru dan bom-bom yang meledak. Sebuah misil berkecepatan tinggi mengarah tepat kepadanya, untung saja benda di mata kanannya sudah terpasang kembali. Membuatnya sadar saat ada perubahan bahkan yang sangat kecil sekalipun yang terjadi di dekatnya. Gesekan udara yang sangat tipis yang berubah karna misilpun bisa dia sadari berkat mesin di mata kanannya itu. Dengan satu gerakan kecil yang sangat efisien kataphrakt orange yang dikendarai Inaho menembak misil itu. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di langit. Beberapa serpihan dari misil itu terbang ke segala penjuru. Kataphrakt orange itu terlihat seperti berlutut, seolah sedang melindungi sesuatu di bawahnya dari serpihan misil itu.

"Sena?" Setelah semua serpihan misil dan asap dari ledakan itu hilang, copit dari kataphrakt berwarna orange itupun terbuka. Inaho yang selama ini berada di dalamnya lompat begitu saja. Mendekati orang bersurai pirang yang tengah menutup telinganya itu. Orang tersebut seperti tidak mendengar suaranya, mungkin karna efek ledakan besar tadi. Inaho yang baru saja mendarat di tanah langsung memeluk orang itu. Anaknya yang hampir dua bulan lalu dinyatakan hilang.

"Tou-chan?" Anak itu akhirnya sadar saat Inaho memeluknya. Seperti layaknya seorang anak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu orang tuanya, Sena balas memeluk pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu. "Tou-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa memasang mata itu lagi?"

"Sena? Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo di sini berbahaya" Inaho tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya malah menarik anak itu untuk masuk ke dalam Mustang 00 miliknya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, anak buah Inaho terlihat sedikit kewalahan menghadapi salah satu kataphrakt Mars. "Sena, gunakan ini" Inaho melepas helm pelindungnya dan memberikannya kepada Sena. Ayah itu ingin membawa anaknya sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, tapi keselamatan anak buahnya juga penting. Setelah anak semata wayangnya itu memakai pelindung kepala miliknya, Inaho menggerakkan benda orange itu kembali ke medan pertempuran. Menolong rekan-rekannya. Di atas mereka _Deucalion_ terlihat terbang rendah. Mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya agar bisa mengalahkan musuh mereka. Tiga dari sepuluh kataphrak berwarna hijau tosca yang dipimpin Inaho hilang –hancur – dari barisan pertahanan. Dengan bantuan mata kanannya Inaho kembali menganalisis mesin canggih buatan planet merah itu. memanfaatkan jumlah dari unitnya yang banyak dan bantuan dari _Deucalion_ mereka akhirnya bisa mengalahkan kataphrakt musuh itu.

 _ **Deucalion (Beberapa saat setelah misi)**_

Mustang 00 memasuki hanggar Deucalion, Inaho yang menjadi pilot benda itu akhirnya turun dari benda orange itu. Di samping kirinya, Sena terlihat memapah pria berumur lebh dari tiga puluh tahun itu. Inaho sendiri masih memegang bagian kanan kepalanya. Calm yang memang sejak tadi berada di hanggar langsung berlari menuju dua orang itu. Sedikit tidak percaya saat melihat Sena kembali menginjakkan kaki di atas Deucalion. Tanpa dimintai pertolongan, Calm ikut memapah Inaho. Inko, Rayet serta Yuki-nee yang juga baru memasuki hanggar dengan katahprakt miliknya langsung berlari menuju Inaho dan Sena. Mereka bergantian memeluk anak itu, benar-benar seperti memeluk anak mereka sendiri.

"Sena. Bagaimana…"

"Yuki-nee, Dia lelah. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu. lihat dia bahkan sampai pucat" Inaho merangkul anaknya itu. Mengajaknya ke kamar yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini kosong. Yuki, Inko, Rayet bahkan Calm mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimanapun sayang dan khawatirnya mereka kepada anak itu, Inaho pasti merasakan hal yang jauh dari yang mereka rasakan.

…

Dua orang berperawakan hampir sama –hanya beda warna rambutnya saja– itu duduk diam di dalam ruang berukuran dua kali satu setengah meter. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Inaho menginjinkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang memasuki ruangan kedua tangannya memegang sebuah nampan berisi makanan hangat. Di belakangnya seorang lelaki yang juga memiliki surai pirang tersenyum menatap Inaho dan Sena yang tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Sena sayang. Kemana saja? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya si wanita yang langsung memeluk Sena setelah menyimpan barang yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Asseylum-hime.. Yah.. ano.. aku ditangkap orang Mars"

"Lalu? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu nak?"

"Mereka menanyaiku macam-macam. Seminggu pertama mereka mengurungku di ruang aneh. Bahkan mereka mencambukku. Setelah itu mereka memperlakukanku baik, mungkin karna mereka lelah menanyai anak seperti ku. Ahh iya.. Tou-chan.. " Sena berhenti sejenak, menatap makanan yang tadi dibawa oleh Asseylum. Tiga orang dewasa itu saling menatap.

"Makanlah.. kau bisa menceritakan semuanya nanti. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakannya" Inaho lalu mengajak Asseylum dan Canclain meninggalkan kamar Sena.

 _ **Satellite Belt (Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz)**_

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Dia?" Slaine yang sejak tadi menatap warna biru dari planet urutan ketiga di tata surya itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Harklight yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Harklight mendekati atasannya itu, memberikan sebuah _gadget_ kepada Slaine.

"Ya Slaine-sama. Semua laporan ada di dalam sini"

Slaine mengambil benda itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama benda itu. senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat apa yang ada di sana. "Kita akan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya begitu Dia berhasil"

"Baik Slaine-sama"

 _ **Deucalion**_

Deucalion terbang di atas langit kota Shingawara yang sudah hancur. Tidak ada lagi penduduk yang tersisa di sana, semuanya sudah diungsikan ke tempat aman. Hanya beberapa anggota militer dan beberapa unit kataphrakt yang terlihat di sana. Berjaga agar pasukan Mars tidak mengambil alih tempat itu. Malam semakin larut, awan juga tidak banyak bahkan tidak ada. Tapi, dari sana bintang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Asap-asap dari sisa pertempuran beberapa jam lalu –tepat saat Deucalion tidak di sana dan berada di Barcelona– masih tampak. Menghalangi pemandangan malam di langit yag seharusnya bertabur bintang. Semua awak _Deucalion_ tengah tertidur lelap. Hanya beberapa yang memiliki _shift_ malam yang masih terjaga dan bersiaga. Remaja dengan surai berwarna kuning pucat itu keluar dari kamarnya, mengendap-endap menuju hanggar Deucalion. Setelah sampai di tempat itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan benda berwarna orange yang hampir dua bulan lalu digunakannya, anak itu tersenyum. Benda itu sudah terlihat bisa digunakan lagi. Setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk meninggalkan _atmosphere_ Bumi. Anak itu lalu menuju ke pintu hanggar, menekan tombol berbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah, tombol pembuka hanggar manual. Lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju benda yang beberapa saat lalu dipandanginya. Langkahnya terhenti, senyum yang tadi ada di wajahnya menghilang saat melihat seseorang yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan _ZeThar_. Orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wajah miliknya.

"Tou- Tou-chan? Apa yang Tou-chan lakukan di sini?"

"Tou-chan punya pertanyaan yang sama denganmu anak muda. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau membuka hanggar? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _ZeThar?"_

"Aku hanya memandanginya." Kaizuka muda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah ayahnya. Senyumnya yang tadi hilang kembali bertengger di wajah yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu. Sena meletakkan tangannya tepat di kaki benda berwarna orange itu. sedetik kemudian, sebuah pistol yang dia sembunyikan di balik belakang bajunya sudah mengarah tepat ke kepala Inaho. "Ijinkan aku membawa ini Tou-chan" Inaho tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam mengamati, menghitung dan menganalisis apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan di saat seperti ini. "Atau Tou-chan baru mengijinkanku jika seperti ini?" wajah Inaho memucat, ia bahkan mundur perlahan, langkahnya semakin jauh saat Sena anaknya mulai menggerakkan jari telunjukkan menekan pelatuk pistol yang saat ini mengarah tepat di kepala remaja berusrai pirang itu.

Masih dengan pistol yang mengarah di pelipisnya, Sena mulai memasuki copit _ZeThar._ Beberapa anak buah kapal _Deucalion_ terlihat mulai memasuki hanggar. Mereka semua bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini. Pertama kalinya mereka semua melihat Inaho seperti itu, Inaho yang terkenal tidak memiliki perasaan bahkan takut saat ini terlihat pucat. Dua tangannya terangkat sejajar dengan kepalanya padahal tidak ada seseorangpun yang mengarahkan pistol kepadanya. Dan Sena, anak Inaho yang baru saja kembali naik ke _Deucalion_ terlihat berbeda dengan yang mereka kenal. Apalagi senyum di wajah anak itu.

"Kaizuka-san. Kami akan menghentikannya.."

"JANGAN! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENDEKATINYA!" Inaho menatap _ZeThar_ yang saat ini sudah meninggalkan _Deucalion._ Calm, Yuki, Inko, Rayet, Nina, Asseylum bahkan Canclain tidak bisa mengeluarkan komentar, mereka hanya bisa berlari ke arah pintu hanggar kapal yang terbuka, melihat _ZeThar –_ dan Sena di dalamnya– yang saat ini sudah semakin jauh dari _Deucalion._ Benda berwarna orange itu yang semakin terlihat kecil jatuh ke Bumi lalu mengubah arahnya. Dari jauh benda itu terbang, menembus berbagai lapisan _atmosphere_ Bumi, lalu hilang dari jangkauan pandang mereka.

 _ **Mars ( Kastil Kerajaan, Sekitar dua bulan lalu)**_

" _Sekali lagi ku tanyakan. Siapa kau anak kecil? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan liontin itu?"_

" _Namaku Sena. Aku mendapatkan liontin ini dari ayahku. Tapi liontin ini bukan milik beliau, ini milik ibuku!"_

 _Empat siku muncul di pelipis Slaine mendengar jawaban anak kecil di hadapanya. Dengan tidak sopan si pirang yang lebih dewasa itu menunjuk tongkatnya tepat di hidung Sena. "Kau kira aku bodoh? Liontin seperti itu hanya ada satu. Dan itu adalah milikku! Bagaimana mungkin kau mendapatkannya dari ayahmu dan merupakan peninggalan ibumu?"_

" _Entahlah. Mungkin saja kau ini ibuku…" jawab Sena acuh memegang liontin yang melingkar di lehernya._

 _BHUUUUUKKK. Ujung kepala tongkat Slaine mendarat tepat di pipi kanan anak di hadapannya. Tubuh si pirang yang lebih kecil itu tersungkur bukti kerasnya Slaine menghantamkan tongkatnya. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Sena. Tapi anak itu tidak meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya bahkan tersenyum, terlihat sangat bahagia._

" _Slaine-kun!" Slaine menghentikan gerakannya yang kembali ingin memukul remaja di hadapnnya itu saat mendengar Lemrina-hime memanggilnya. Putri itu terlihat berlari, membantu anak kecil yang tengah menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia mungkin orang Bumi! Tapi dia juga anak-anak ….Slaine-kun!" ucap Lemrina-hime mengubah sedikit bicaranya. Dirinya hampir tidak percaya melihat anak itu. Wajah dan ekspresi yang persis sama dengan orang bernama Inaho Kaizuka. "Slaine-kun, kau harus menenangkan fikiranmu! Aku akan membawa anak ini bersamaku" Putri itu meninggalkan ruangan Slaine, memapah anak itu bersamanya._

…

" _A-apa kau ini anaknya Inaho Kaizuka?" Tanya Lemrina akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua diam. Pertanyaan yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh anak yang tadi baru saja mendapat pukulan tongkat dari Slaine. "Siapa nama ibumu?" Sena diam, memandang wanita di hadapannya. "Orang tadi, Slaine Kaizuka Troyard!" jawab Sena mantap, tangan kanannya kembali memegang erat liontin yang terpasang di lehernya._

" _Pantas saja rambutmu sangat mirip dengannya" wanita itu mengacak rambut Sena, persis seperti cara Asseylum saat memainkan rambutnya. "Dengar nak, mulai sekarang Aku berjanji kami tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan kejam lagi"_

"…"

" _Aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana."_

" _Ada apa memangnya?"_

" _Ingatan Slaine-kun hilang. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa Bumi dan Mars sudah berdamai. Sejak melahirkan dia pernah koma sekitar satu minggu. Dan saat sadar ingatannya hilang. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sudah menikah dengan Inaho dan melahirkanmu. Sejak lima belas tahun lalu, kami berusaha mengobati ingatannya. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat kami tidak berhasil sama sekali."_

" _Kenapa Kaa-chan maksudku Slaine baru bertindak beberapa bulan ini? Kenapa tidak sejak lima belas tahun lalu?"_

 _Lemrina diam sesaat, dahinya tampak berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Selama lima belas tahun ini dia menjalani pemulihan fisik. Siapa sangka pemulihan fisik pasca melahirkanmu butuh waktu lima belas tahun. Kau lihat sendirikan? Dia bahkan masih menggunakan tongkatnya? Dengar nak.. ahh bodohnya aku. Aku bahkan belum menanyakan namamu. Namaku Lemrina"_

" _Sena. Sena Kaizuka Troyard"_

" _Dengar Sena, kami masih belum menyerah mengembalikan ingatan Slaine. Tapi kami juga tidak ingin membuatnya shock dengan mengatakan kebenarannya. Karna menurut dokter yang menanganinya, nyawanya bisa terancam jika dia sedang shock. Ayahmu pasti setidaknya pernah memberitahukanmu efek 'aldnoah' kan? Efek aldnoah itu akan berefek lebih besar kepada orang-orang yang pernah mengalami kasus langkah seperti Slaine-kun. Salah satu kasus langkah itu adalah melahirkan. Kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada Slaine-kun kan?"_

" _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

" _Kau tidak boleh menceritakan siapa dirimu kepadanya. Kami akan memberitahukannya tapi pelan-pelan. Kami membutuhkan waktu. Tapi percayalah kami akan memberitahukan kepadanya. Apa kau mau berada di sini? Atau kembali ke Ayahmu?"_

" _Bolehkah aku di sini? Aku ingin bersama Kaa, maksudku Slaine-san"_

" _Tentu saja. Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh memberitahukan siapa dirimu. Dan mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pengawal pribadiku! Bagaimana?"_

 _Sena mengangguk. Lemrina kembali mengelus surai kuning pucat dari anak lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya. Senyum kemenangan kembali menghiasi wajah wanita itu. 'Aku tidak membencimu nak, hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku kepada orang yang telah merebut Slaine-kun dariku! Akan kubuat ayahmu menyesal karna telah merebut Slaine-kun! Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksinya saat tau anaknya lebih memilih Mars daripada Bumi!' Lemrina memegang kedua pundak Sena, kembali memasang senyum termanisnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kepada anak itu. "Nah Sena-kun, Kau pasti belum makan, akan kupanggilkan pelayan untuk membawakanmu makanan. Kau makanlah dulu, Aku harus menemui Slaine-kun dulu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu" Lemrina meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mengatakan semua kebohongan itu kepada Sena._

…

 _Slaine yang tengah menatap keluar jendela sedikit terkejut saat Lemrina yang masuk ke ruangnya memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan pelan Slaine melepaskan tangan Lemrina yang melingkar di perutnya, pria itu menatap lekat ke dalam mata sang putri. "Lemrina-hime, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Slaine-kun, kau tau siapa anak tadi?"_

 _Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya, memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menatap pemandangan merah di luar jendela. "Tidak. Aku tidak tau. Hanya saja, mungkin kami memiliki hubungan. Tapi aku tidak ingat"_

" _Kenapa Slaine-kun berkata seperti itu?"_

" _Kau lihat liontin yang digunakannya? Liontin itu milikku. Dan jika ingatanku tidak salah, entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Seingatku liontin itu dulu kuberikan kepada Asseylum-hime… tapi kenapa…"_

" _Itu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu Slaine-kun"_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Anak itu adalah anak Asseylum-hime. Kau bisa lihat dari warna rambutnya.."_

" _Tapi.. wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Asseylum-hime.. ba.."_

" _Slaine-kun, Dia anak Asseylum-hime dengan lelaki lain. Itu bukan anak pangeran Canclain, itu anak Inaho Kaizuka." Kembali Lemrina menceritakan hal bohong kepada Inaho._

" _Inaho? Kaizuka? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu"_

 _Lemrina menyerahkan gadget dari sakunya. Menunjukkan sebuah gambar, sebuah robot berwarna orange dan sebuah foto seorang pria yang wajahnya sama persis dengan anak yang beberapa saat lalu dipukulnya. Hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda. "Inaho Kaizuka, pria yang menjadi pilot robot orange orang Bumi."_

" _O-O-ren-ji?" Slaine mengepalkan tangannya kesal, gadget Lemrina yang dipegangnya bahkan retak karna kekuatan genggamannya._

" _Aku tau kau membenci Inaho, tapi ingat Sena juga anak kakakku!"_

"…"

" _Oh iya, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi pengawal pribadiku"_

" _TIDAK LEMRINA-HIME! BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA BERMAKSUD JAHAT PADAMU?" Slaine berteriak keras untuk mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Suaranya bahkan meninggi sampai dua oktaf dari biasanya._

" _Tenanglah Slaine-kun! Dia tidak akan seperti tu. Aku sudah menjelaskan semua kepadanya. Dia bahkan tau aku ini bibinya. Dia tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku"_

 _ **Satellite Belt (Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz, saat ini)**_

 _ZeThar_ memasuki kastil itu. Tatapan-tatapan sinis langsung mengarah kepadanya begitu dia turun dari benda berwarna orange itu. Tapi Sena seperti tidak peduli, terlebih saat melihat Slaine yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dari ruang kontrol beberapa lantai di atasnya. Sena langsung memasang alat komunikasi –yang sejak tadi berada di sakunya– ke telinga saat melihat Slaine di atas sana mengarahkan telunjuknya ke telinga.

 _["Selamat datang kembali Sena. Kau berhasil"]_

"Slaine-sama, saya telah berhasil melaksanakan sesuai perintah anda"

 _["Baik, sekarang temuilah Lemrina-hime"]_

Dari atas sana, Slaine memandang Sena yang saat ini sudah memasuki keridor yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas antara hanggar kastil dan ruang lainnya. Setelah tubuh anak itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya kepada benda berwarna orange yang baru saja diambil Sena dari orang-orang Bumi.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Wwwww yuhuuuu, miss me? (gk) pertama saya mau mengucapkan permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada review yang tidak saya balas. Sejak 1 Januari kemarin, review sama sekali tidak 'terperbaharui' untung saja ada beberapa yang masuk ke dalam email. Jadi jika ada yang tidak dibalas berarti tidak masuk email (berharap semuanya terbalas). Kata teman emang ffn lagi maintenance, kita doakan ffn kembali sehat u.u . Kedua tadinya rencana hanya sampai chapter 5 siapa sangka malah chapter 5 belum ending. hahahaha


	6. Chess

**Summary** **:** "Aku tidak suka memainkan permainan ini. Aku hanya sedikit bosan, kebetulan di ruangan ini ada papan catur lengkap dengan bidak-bidaknya. Aku ingat saat aku masih kecil, saat Tou-chanku sedang merasa bosan dia pasti akan bermain seorang diri."

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **6** **)**

' _ **Chess'**_

 _ **Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz**_

"Siapa sangka orang-orang Bumi bisa membuat sesuatu seperti itu. Mencuri teknologi Mars dan menggabungkanya dengan teknologi milik mereka" Slaine memandang _ZeThar_ yang beberapa saat lalu dibawa tepatnya telah dicuri Sena dari _Deucalion_. "Harklight dimana anak Bumi itu?" Tanya Slaine kepada Harklight yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Dia sedang berada di ruangannya Slaine-sama. Apa Anda ingin bertemu dengannya? Saya akan menyuruhnya menemui Anda di ruangan Anda jika Anda ingin berbicara dengannya"

"Tidak usah, aku saja yg ke tempatnya"

 _ **Deucalion**_

"Inaho minum dan makanlah, sejak kemarin kau tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makananmu. Kau juga butuh nutrisi" Asseylum meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi roti _sandwich_ dan secangkir _lemon tea_ di atas meja kerja Inaho. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Inaho juga mengacuhkan Asseylum. Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama pemilik iris merah itu mengacuhkan sang putri. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepada Asseylum. Iris merah itu telah sepenuhnya tertuju kepada 2 buah figura di atas meja. Figura-figura yang di dalamnya terpasang masing-masang potret Slaine lebih dari lima belas tahun lalu dan potret Sena anaknya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku tau kau memikirkan Sena, Inaho-san. Tapi tubuhmu juga butuh nutrisi. Kau tidak bisa merebut anakmu kembali dengan perut kosong. Bagaimana jika kau jatuh sakit? Hanya kau yang bisa membawanya kembali ke tengah-tengah kita."

Inaho tidak bergeming. Seolah di sana tidak ada seorang putri yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Teman-temannya bahkan Yuki-nee kakaknya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang di mulut pintu melihat tingkah Inaho. Mungkin Sena bukan anak kandung mereka, tapi mereka tau apa yang dirasakan Inaho. Melihat anaknya sendiri bertingkah aneh, sampai menodongkan pistol tepat ke arahmu yang adalah orang tua kandungnya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Inaho-san, tidak hanya kau yang mengkhawatirkan Sena. Aku, Yuki-san, Rayet-san, Inko-san, Calm-san bahkan semua kru di _Deucalion_ ini mengkhawatirkan Sena juga. Tolong jangan menambah pikiran kami dengan bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Kami tau apa yang kau rasakan"

"TAU? TAU APA KAU ASSEYLUM-HIME? KAU YANG BAHKAN TIDAK MEMILIKI ANAK SENDIRI TAU APA TENTANG YANG SAAT INI KURASAKAN? TAU APA KAU TENTANG PERASAAN YANG SEDANG KURASAKAN? APA KAU PERNAH BERPISAH DENGAN ORANG YANG PALING KAU SAYANGI? KURASA TIDAK! TAU APA KAU TENTANG PERASAANKU YANG SAAT INI HARUS KEHILANGAN DUA ORANG PALING BERHARGA DALAM HIDUPKU? TAU APA KAU? KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA ASSEYLUM-HIME! JIKA SAJA DARI AWAL AKU TIDAK MENGIKUTI USULMU UNTUK MEMBAWA SLAINE KEMBALI KE MARS. HAL SEPERTI INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI! KAU DAN USULMULAH AWAL DARI SEMUA INI!"

Inaho menutup semua ucapan kesalnya dengan mendorong nampan yang tadi dibawa Asseylum. _Sandwich_ dan _lemon tea_ yang tadi dibawa oleh putri itu jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Pecahan-pecahan dari piring dan cangkir berserakan tepat di bawah kaki meja. Semua teman Inaho yang tadinya hanya bisa memandangi dari mulut pintu bergegas masuk ke ruangan milik Inaho. Inko, Rayet dan Nina langsung menghampiri Asseylum yang terlihat sudah mulai menangis, mungkin karna terkejut melihat dan mendengar ucapan Inaho yang kasar itu. Tidak hanya teman-teman Inaho yang kaget, Yuki yang merupakan kakak kandung Inaho tidak kalah terkejutnya. Pasalnya selama tiga puluh lima tahun dia mengenal adik satu-satunya itu, baru kali ini dia melihat adiknya itu sampai berteriak dengan kalimat sepanjang itu. Selama hidupnya dia mengenal sang adik, Inaho bahkan adalah orang yang lumayan jarang berbicara.

"APA? KAU JUGA MAU MENGATAKAN TAU TENTANG APA YANG KURASAKAN YUKI-NEE?" Suara Inaho masih tinggi. Matanya masih nyalang memandang kakaknya yang mendekatinya namun tidak bersuara. Dan saat jarak mereka sudah terpisah setengah meter, Yuki-nee menampar Inaho. Tamparan pertama dalam ingatannya yang dia daratkan tepat di pipi adiknya itu. Suara tamparan yang menggema itu kembali membuat semua yang ada di sana terkesirap. Mereka kembali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan itu.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" Yuki berbalik ke arah teman-teman Inaho. sementara di tempatnya Inaho hanya bisa menunduk. Sepertinya tamparan dari Yuki tadi membuatnya sedikit sadar.

 _ **Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz**_

Ketukan-ketukan dari tongkat yang digunakan Slaine terdengar sedikit menyeramkan setiap kali pria itu melangkah. Suara ketukan yang memenuhi koridor yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan ke ruangan Sena. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya seriap kali ingin bertemu anak bumi itu. Bahkan setiap kali dia menyebut nama anak itu, Slaine merasakan ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa itu. Terkadang Slaine sedikit berharap ingatannya bisa kembali lagi.

Pria itu berdiri tepat di depan ruangan dengan tulisan nama Sena di daun pintunya. Yah hampir semua ruangan di area ini memang terpasang nama seperti itu. mengingat cukup banyak awak yang tinggal di sana. Dan agar mereka tidak masuk ke ruang yang salah maka dibuatlah nama di masing-masing pintu kamar. Begitu pula Sena yang sejak beberapa hari lalu menjadi awak resmi di sana juga mendapatkan ruangannya sendiri. Slaine memandang ke lurus melewati kaca berukuran 50 x 20 cm yang terpasang di daun pintu. Kaca itu mampu membuatnya melihat sebagian keadaan dalam ruangan tanpa repot-repot membuka pintu. Tapi Slaine sama sekali tidak mendapati Sena sedang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Slaine yang masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Sena membuka pintu itu tidak sabar. Membuat Sena yang sedang duduk tepat di depan papan catur menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kaa, maksudku Slaine-sama? Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Sena yang sebenarnya masih sedikit terkejut berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia bahkan sudah kembali menatap bidak-bidak catur yang berada di hadapannya. Memindahkan bidak kuda berwarna putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain catur"

"Seorang diri?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? DI kastil ini, tidak ada yang mau berbicara denganku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengajaknya bermain. Maksudku, Hanya Slaine-sama, Lemrina-Hime dan Harklight-san yang benar-benar mengajakku berbicara."

"Tidak kusangka anak seumurmu suka bermain catur" Slaine mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sena. Menjalankan bidak prajurit berwarna hitam satu langkah.

"Aku tidak suka memainkan permainan ini. Aku hanya sedikit bosan, kebetulan di ruangan ini ada papan catur lengkap dengan bidak-bidaknya. Aku ingat saat aku masih kecil, saat Tou-chanku sedang merasa bosan dia pasti akan bermain seorang diri."

"Seorang diri? Kenapa?"

"Karna tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tou-chan. Kata Tou-chan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya berfikir keras saat memainkan ini adalah Kaa-chan."

"Kaa-chan? Maksudmu Asseylum-Hime?"

Sena menarik tangannya yang sudah hampir menyentuh bidak catur miliknya. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Slaine itu membuatnya ini segera menampar orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu. Sena bahkan tidak habis fikir bagaimana fikiran itu bisa muncul di kepala Slaine. _'Asseylum-Hime adalah ibunya? Jadi maksud Kaa-channya Inaho dan Asseylum?'_ Sena bahkan berfikir mungkin tamparan darinya bisa menyembuhkan amnesia yang diderita oleh Slaine. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi memang berada di bawah meja hanya bisa mengepal. Menahan semua emosi yang dipendamnya, sementara wajahnya dengan sangat amat keras berusaha dia tahan agar tidak menampakkan emosi sedikitpun.

"Slaine-sama, ada keperluan apa sampai Slaine-sama repot-repot ke tempat saya?" Tanya anak itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahh kau benar, aku memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Robot itu, robot yang kau bawa itu. Orang-orangku bisa menggerakkannya. Tapi saat mereka ingin menguji coba senjatanya, semua katup persenjataannya terkunci. Apa benda itu memang belum dilengkapi persenjataan?"

"Ohh benda itu memang sedikit unik. Semua orang mampu menggerakkannya. Tapi untuk bisa menggunakan persenjataannya tidak semuda itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu adalah benda yang didesain sendiri oleh Tou-chan. Di seluruh alam semesta ini hanya Dia dan Aku yang bisa menggunakan persenjataannya. Karna di dalam programnya hanya tercatat DNA Tou-chanku dan DNA-ku. Tidak hanya itu, yang ingin menggunakan persenjataannya juga harus memiliki kunci."

"Kunci? Jangan bilang kau tidak memilikinya"

"Aku memilikinya." Sena melepaskan kalung liontin pemberian Inaho dari lehernya. "Ini kuncinya"

"Liontin itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatan _ZeThar_ itu robot rancangan Tou-chanku? Saat membuatnya dia ingin hanya tiga orang yang bisa menggunakan benda itu, makanya dia merancang dengan memasukan DNA kami ke dalamnya. Hanya saja saat itu orang kedua yang seharusnya bisa menggunakan _ZeThar_ sedang tidak bersama kami. Maka Tou-chan memutuskan menggunakan liontin ini sebagai kunci yang keberadaannya bisa menggantikan tempat orang kedua itu."

"Tapi Liontin itu…" Slaine tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia tau betul apa yang akan keluar dari anak di hadapannya. Dan jika anak itu kembali mengatakan _'ini adalah peninggalan ibuku'_ Slaine sendiri tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar anak itu. _'Peninggalan?'_ memangnya Asseylum-Hime sudah mati? "Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan informasi itu"

 _ **Hanggar (Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz)**_

Beberapa orang yang tengah meneliti robot Bumi yang dibawa Sena langsung menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat mereka saat menyadari bahwa Lemrina-Hime masuki tempat itu. Harklight yang juga kebetulan berada di sana sedikit membungkuk, meletakkan kepalan tangannya di dada sebelah kiri. Sementara semua bawahannya sibuk memberi hormat, Lemrina malah sibuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut hanggar. Mencari sosok Slaine yang merupakan alasannya ke tempat ini.

"Dimana Slaine-sama?" Tanya Lemrina pada akhirnya setelah cukup lama mencari sendiri Slaine.

"Beberapa saat lalu dia baru saja menuju tempat Sena. Katanya ada yang dia ingin tanyakan sendiri"

Plaaaak . Lemrina tanpa perasaan menampar Harklight yang menurutnya sudah lalai. Membiarkan Slaine bertemu berdua saja dengan Sena bukanlah hal baik. Bagaimana jika Sena malah menceritakan semuanya kepada Slaine? Hal yang paling ditakutkan Lemrina adalah bagaimana jika ingatan Slaine kembali karna bersama Sena. Bagaimana jika bersama anak itu memicu ingatan-ingatan Slaine kembali dan berakhir dengan meninggalkannya?

"Tsk. Kenapa kau membiarkannya menemui Sena seorang diri?" Lemrina berlari meninggalkan hanggar. Menuju ruangan Sena dimana Slaine berada saat ini. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak embuang waktu sedetikpun. Berlari secepat kemampuannya menuju tempat dua orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!" seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, Harklight kembali mengawasi orang-orang itu. Pipinya masih terlihat merah bekas tamparan Lemrina, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Seperti seorang robot, pria itu kembali bekerja meninggalkan rasa sakit yang beberapa saat lalu diterimanya

 _ **Deucalion (Ruangan Inaho)**_

Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang memulai pembicaraan. Pintu ruangan itu sudah tertutup. Yuki bahkan tidak melihat Inko dan teman-temannya menguping. Yuki kembali mendekati meja, mengambil figura berisi potret keponakannya. Wajahnya persis seperti Inaho, tanpa ekspresi senyum sedikitpun. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Asseylum tadi, dia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sena. Bagaimanapun, sejak awal Yuki membantu Inaho merawat anak itu.

"Maaf sudah menamparmu Nao-kun"

"….."

"Kau tau pasti kesalahanmu kan?"

"…"

"Ini bukan kesalahan Asseylum-Hime. Jika waktu itu kita tidak membawa Slaine ke Mars, saat ini kita tidak punya keluarga bernama Sena. Jika saat itu Slaine tetap di Bumi, kita akan kehilangan keduanya."

"…."

"Sena memang bukan anakku, tapi dia keponakanku. Rasa sayangku kepadanya tidak kalah denganmu. Bukan hanya aku, Inko, Rayet dan semua teman-temanmu. Bahkan Asseylum-Hime menyayangi anak itu."

"….."

"Bukankah setidaknya kita bersyukur? Maksudku kita tau bahwa Sena baik-baik saja. Dia pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri kenapa bertindak sejauh itu. Bukankah dia anakmu? Setidaknya percayalah kepadanya."

"Aku mempercayainya Yuki-nee, hanya saja membayangkan dia di tempat asing seorang diri."

"Sebelum itu, bukannya ada hal penting lainnya yang harus kau kerjakan lebih dulu?"

Inaho mengangguk. Tanpa berbicara lagi, dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Jika dia ingin mendapatkan Sena lagi, dia tidak bisa seorang diri. Dia membutuhkan bantuan teman-temannya. Dan sebelum itu, dia harusnya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu atas perkataan kasarnya tadi terutama kepada Asseylum-Hime.

 _ **Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz (Ruangan Sena0**_

"Tapi Liontin itu…" Slaine tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia tau betul apa yang akan keluar dari anak di hadapannya. Dan jika anak itu kembali mengatakan _'ini adalah peninggalan ibuku'_ Slaine sendiri tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar anak itu. _'Peninggalan?'_ memangnya Asseylum-Hime sudah mati? "Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan informasi itu"

Slaine dan Sena sama-sama menoleh kea rah pintu ruangan yang terdengar bergeser. Tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang hendak masuk ke ruangan itu. Mata Slaine sedikit membulat saat mendapati sosok Lemrina-Hime yang terlihat tampak kehabisan nafas. Beberapa butir keringat melucur dari pelipisnya turun melewati pipinya. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasanya tampak rapih sedikit acak-acakan. Wajah wanita itu yang beberapa saat lalu jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran akhirnya berubah seperti biasa. Saat menyadari bahwa Slaine sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan aneh begitupula Sena yang masih memasang tampang acuhnya.

"Lemrina-Hime? Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Mencarimu tentu saja. Saat aku ke hanggar tadi untuk mengajakmu meminum obat kata Harklight kau berada di sini. Jadi sekalian saja aku ke sini, aku juga ingin mengajak Sena makan siang. Nah Sena kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak tawaranku."

Sena mengangguk. Melihat anggukan anak itu Lemrina berlonjak gembira seperti anak belasan tahun. Sangat tidak cocok dengan umurnya saat ini untuk bertingkah seperti itu. Tanpa menoleh lagi kea rah Sena, Lemrina lalu menggandeng lengan kanan Slaine. Mereka berdua berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sena. Tidak menyadari tatapan tanpa ekspresi Sena yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kadang-kadang aku bermain catur, kapan-kapan mungkin kita bisa bermain sebagai lawan" Slaine menoleh sejenak ke arah Sena sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Lemrina masih berjalan di sampingnya sambil memeluk lengan kanannya.

 _ **Rusia ( Satu Minggu kemudian)**_

 _ZeThar_ dan beberapa unit aldnoah turun ke Bumi, salah satunya adalah unit Aldnoah yang dikendalikan oleh Harklight. Atas perintah Slaine, Sena harus membuktikan perkataannya tentang persenjataan _ZeThar_ yang hanya bisa digunakan olehnya itu. Sementara Sena sedang mendemonstrasikan kekuatan _ZeThar,_ Harklight mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi Sena agar anak itu tidak meminta bantuan kepada pasukan Bumi. Yah, Slaine masih belum bisa mempercayai Sena, apalagi kenyataan bahwa Sena adalah anak Orenji, anak Inaho Kaizuka yang merukapa musuh bebuyutannya.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Sena mengarahkan senjatanya ke gedung parlement Rusia dari jarak lebih dari 100 meter. Yah tujuannya kali ini adalah untuk mendemostrasikan senjata jarak jauh benda itu. Dan benar saja, kurang dari 10 detik sejak ditembakkan gedung parlemen itu menjadi rata. Tidak ada tumpukan puing-puing bangunan. Yang tersisa hanya gundukan debu, senjata yang benar-benar mengerikan merubah semua yang dilaluinya menjadi debu. Dari Kastil Barouhcruz, Slaine bisa melihat semua uji coba yang dilakukan anak Bumi itu.

"Sudah cukup. Kembalilah kalian sekarang" ucap Slaine kepada semua bawahannya termasuk Sena dan Harklight.

Tepat saat perintah mundur dikeluarkan, kataphrak milik orang Bumi mengepun tempat itu. Di dalam copit Sena sedikit terbelalak saat melihat kathparhak berwarna orange yang dia kenal sebagai milik Tou-channya. Belum lagi Sena kembali seutuhnya dari keterkejutannya, anak berusia lima belas tahun itu harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa saat ini salah satu kakinya baru saja dihancurkan oleh perancang benda itu. Ya Inaho baru saja menembak kaki _ZeThar_ membuat benda berbobot puluhan ton itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. _ZeThar_ sendiri bukanlah benda yang gampang dihancurkan, tapi bagi Inaho hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit mengingat dia sendirilah pernacang _ZeThar._ Keterkejutan Sena makin menjadi saat Inaho hanya dalam beberapa detik sudah membuka copit.

Wajah Inaho terlihat sedikit lelah di mata Sena. Anak itu tau, seminggu terkahir ini Tou-channya pasti kurang istirahat mengingat apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Sebetulnya Sena ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Inaho detik itu juga. Tentang rencananya dan tentang keadaan Kaa-channya, tapi semua diurungkan oleh anak itu. Menyimpan semuanya sementara waktu itu adalah hal yang paling benar menurutnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Sena? Apakah Tou-chan pernah mengajarimu berbuat seperti ini?"

"….."

 _[Sena? Kau baik-baik saja? Akan kukirim Harklight untuk menolongmu!]_ Suara Slaine dari alat komunikasi milik Sena menggema di seluruh copit.

"Slaine" Inaho membeo. Bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, Pria itu masih mengngat dengan jelas suara Slaine. Suara Slaine miliknya. "Sena? Itu Slaine kan? Itu suara Slaine kan?"

Sena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tou-channya. Anak itu malah menendang Inaho yang sejak tadi berdiri di mulut copit. Membuat pria yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya itu terjatuh ke telapak tangan kataphrak orange miliknya. Perasaan bahagianya melihat anak satu-satunya masih hidup dan baik-baik saja, dan keterkejutannya karna mendengar suara Slaine setelah lima belas tahun membuatnya susah mempertahankan diri dari tendangan Sena yang tidak seberapa kuat itu. Saat Inaho masih mencerna keadaan, Harklight yang mendapat perintah langsung dari Slaine untuk menolong Sena datang. Membantu _ZeThar_ dan Sena keluar dari situasi tidak menguntungkan itu. Sena hanya bisa menatap Kataphrak orange yang semakin mengecil di bawah sana. Sementara _Zethar_ sendiri sudah seakin mendekati lapisan terluar _atmosphere_ Bumi.

 _[Kau tidak apa-apa?]_ Harklight yang akhirnya tidak tahan akhirnya bertanya kepada anak itu

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja Harklight-san. Terima kasih sudah membantuku"

 _[Kau tau nak, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Orang yang mengendarai benda orange tadi.. bukannya dia itu..]_

"Dia Inaho Kaizuka, Tou-chanku"

 _[Kau…]_

"Aku bahkan sudah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya saat mengambil benda ini kan?" Sena mengusap pelan tombol-tombol di dalam copit _ZeThar._

Sementara itu, masih di tempat yang sama. Inaho duduk di telapak tangan kataphrak orange miliknya. Memandang _ZeThar_ buatannya yang semakin lama semakin jauh, semakin mengecil menembus langit. Dibantu kemampuan mesin analaistic di matanya, Inaho masih bisa melihat jelas benda ciptaannya itu. Tawanya pecah, membuat beberapa anak buahnya termasuk Inko yang saat ini berada tidak jauh dari kataphrak orange itu sedikit bingung. Melihat kelakuan Inaho yang seperti orang gila. Tertawa keras menutup matanya dan hanya menggunakan mesin analistik itu dan tetap menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Cie~~~~~ yang nunggu chapter 6 ini mana suaranya? /gk ada berisik lu/ maafkan hiatus saya, biasa kehidupan dunia nyata lagi keras (alasan) semoga masih ingat dengan cerita di lima chapter sebelumnya. Kalo ndk ingat san abaca ulang gih /maksa/. Terima kasih juga bagi yang selalu menagih lanjutan ff (percayalah kalo bukan karna kalian saya malas ngetiknya /dibuang/). Dan yang mau join dengan grup InaSure di line bisa menghubungi saya di line id rharaayumi. Keep calm and love InaSure~~ nyaaaaan


	7. Begining

**Summary** **:** Hampir seluruh tubuh Sena telah dibalut perban. Anak itu masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Beberapa tulang rusuknya bahkan patah bukti bahwa tadi Slaine benar-benar memukulnya keras.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **7** **)**

' _ **Begining'**_

"Makanlah, kalau tidak kau bisa sakit Kou" Inaho memberikan ikan yang baru saja dipanggangnya

"Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada harus makan, makanan buatanmu!" dengan kesal Slaine melempar pasir pantai yang sejak tadi dipegangnya agar Inaho tidak makin mendekatinya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, Inaho hanya berhenti beberapa detik lalu kembali mendekatinya. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Hmmm.. padahal dulu kau bahkan tidak ingin makan jika bukan buatanku" seperti tidak menghiraukan ucapan Slaine, Inaho semakin mendekati pria berambut pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan mengatakan hal konyol! Saat anak buahku menjemputku akan kupastikan kalian berdua menyesal!" Slaine kembali melemparkan pasir-pasir pantai yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Membuat Inaho kembali menghentikan langkahnya, seulas senyum tipis tampak di wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. membuat si surai kuning semakin jengkel.

"Kaa-san, kau juga butuh makan" Sena yang sejak tadi duduk di pinggir api unggun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Sedikit menggeleng tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ayahnya bertingkah bodoh seperti itu.

"HAAH? Kau lupa siapa aku? Cih..!"

Langit malam itu terlihat sangat indah. Bintang-bintang terlihat seperti aliran sungai di atas langit. Deburan ombak yang pecah di sepanjang garis pantai mengalahkan bisingnya suara serangga dari hutan di belakang mereka. Wangi air asin dan angin malam yang cukup dingin menjadi teman mereka bertiga. Sejak tadi Inaho bahkan belum melepaskan sedetikpun pandangannya dari Slaine yang duduk di hadapannya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekalipun selama lima belas tahun ini dia meyakini bahwa Slainenya masih hidup.

"Kou, kau akan kedinginan jika duduk terlalu jauh dari api unggun."

"…."

"Ayo kemarilah, kau bisa terkena hipotermia" Inaho menepuk tempat di sebelahnya memberi tanda kepada Slaine bahwa orang itu bisa duduk di sana kapanpun dia mau.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _[Sena? Kau baik-baik saja? Akan kukirim Harklight untuk menolongmu!] Suara Slaine dari alat komunikasi milik Sena menggema di seluruh copit._

" _Slaine" Inaho membeo. Bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, Pria itu masih mengngat dengan jelas suara Slaine. Suara Slaine miliknya. "Sena? Itu Slaine kan? Itu suara Slaine kan?"_

 _ **Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz**_

BUUUKK

Kembali suara debaman itu memenuhi ruangan Slaine saat si pirang mendaratkan pukulan dari tongkatnya tepat pada punggung Sena. Tidak hanya punggung dari anak itu yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Slaine. Wajah tangan dan kakinya juga tidak luput dari kerasnya tongkat milik orang yang melahirkannya itu. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir dan pelipis anak itu, tapi senyum di wajahnya tidak memudar sedikitpun, seolah dia sudah lama menantikan hal itu.

Lemrina dan Harklight yang sejak tadi berada di ruangan yang sama hanya bisa memalingkan wajah tidak berminat memandang kejadian di depan mereka. Harklight bahkan hanya bisa meremas tangannya, mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menghentikan Slaine berlaku kasar kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Kau sengaja memilih tempat itu untuk menguji _ZeThar_ kan? Agar kau bisa bertemu dengan pasukan Bumi dan membeberkan rahasia kami?" Kembali dua pukulan mendarat di jari jemari Sena. "Harusnya sejak awal kami tidak mengirimmu ke sana!" Slaine sekali lagi memukul wajah Sena dengan kepala tongkatnya. Darah yang mengalir dari wajah anak itu semakin banyak. Pipinya berubah warna menjadi unguu dikarnakan lebam. Sejak tadi setiap kali Slaine menanyakan sesuatu dan Sena tidak menjawab bisa dipastikan pria berumur tiga puluh enam tahun itu akan langsung menghujani tubuh anak itu dengan sebuah pukulan. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kamarmu!"

"Slaine-sama. Kurasa sudah cukup menyiksanya, Anak itu bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara rintihan" Harklight yang tidak tahan akhirnya angkat bicara setelah Sena terkapar di lantai dan bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi mengangkat badannya. Tentu saja, menerima begitu banyak pukulan keras membuatnya akhirnya kehabisan tenaga.

"Bawa dia kembali ke kamarnya! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah anak itu lagu!" Slaine meninggalkan ruangannya sendiri. Di belakangnya Lemrina mengikuti Slaine setelah memberi isyarat kepada Harklight agar dia merawat anak itu.

….

Langit malam di Mars hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan langit siang harinya. Semua hampir berwarna merah, Slaine dengan emosinya yang masih meluap saat kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu tanpa sadar menendang pagar pembatas dari balkon kastilnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tepat di belakangnya Lemrina yang sejak tadi diam memeluk Slaine dari belakang. Mencoba menurunkan emosi dari orang yang saat ini menjadi pemimpin pasukannya.

"Slaine-sama, Kau tidak boleh semarah itu. Dia hanyalah anak kecil"

"Lemrina-hime, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menenangkanmu. Lihat sekarang kau sudah tenang kan?"

Lemrina melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tubuhnya masih bersandar tepat pada punggung Slaine. Mereka berdua diam, sama-sama menatap langit malam Mars. Tidak banyak bintang di sana yang bisa dinikmati seperti di Bumi.

"Kau ingatkan siapa Sena itu?"

"Ya.. Dia adalah anak Asseylum-Hime. Dia keponakanmu, maaf sudah berlaku kasar kepadanya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin dia mengacaukan rencanaku untuk menguasai Bumi terganggu. Aku melakukan itu semua demi Asseylum-Hime."

"Ya Aku tau Slaine-sama, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau terlalu menyakitinya. Bukan salahnya jika dia tidak bisa menangkan? Siapa sangka Inaho Kaizuka akan muncul di sana?"

"Inaho Kaizuka!"

 _ **Deucalion**_

Seluruh orang yang ada di kantin melihat heran kepada Inaho. Beberapa bahkan sampai lupa menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sejak tadi manusia yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu malah tersenyum. Calm, Yuki dan teman-temannya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Sejak kembali dari pertempuran beberapa jam lalu Inaho tidak berhenti tersenyum. Dia bahkan hanya mengaduk-aduk menu makan malamnya. Salah satu dari banyak hal tidak biasa yang dilakukan Inaho, apalagi melihat menu makan malam hari ini adalah telur.

"Inaho, Kua baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya Calm jugalah yang bertanya setelah terdengar tiga kali pria berambut pirang itu meneguk ludah.

"Hmmm? Ya aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?" jawab Inaho sambil tersenyum, matanya memicing, membuat iris merahnya terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

"Kau tau? Kita sudah berteman lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Dan seingatku kau belum pernah bertingkah seperti ini. Ahh pernah satu kali saat kau akan menikah dengan Sla…" Sebuah tendangan keras di bawah meja diterima oleh Calm dari Inko. Sementara semua temannya yang kebetulan berada di meja yang sama memberikan deathglare paling mematikan mereka.

"Aku mendengar suara Slaine"

Meja itu hening seketika, mereka tidak ada yang berani mengangkat suara. Selama ini bagi Inaho Slaine adalah masalah sensitive. Dia bahkan jarang menyebut nama Slaine setenang itu bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Tapi kali Inaho menyebutnya.

"Nao-kun.."

"Kalian tau? Saat tadi aku bersama Sena. Aku mendengar suara Slaine di alat komunikasi mereka"

"Bisa saja itu orang lain yang suaranya seperti Slaine"

"Tidak Yuki-nee. Itu suara Slaine. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas seperti baru kemarin mendengar suaranya. Salahku bukan kemarin tapi tadi."

"Nao-kun"

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa Sena meninggalkan Deucalion. Anak kami sudah dewasa, dia memilih jalan yang benar"

"Kalau dia memang Slaine kenapa dia mengincar Bumi? Bukannya Slaine sudah tidak akan melakukan itu lagi? Yang kau dengar itu bukanlah suara Slaine-kun!"

"Itu Slaine! Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang percaya padaku?"

"Baik anggap saja kami mempercayaimu. Tapi untuk apa Slaine sampai melakukan itu? Kau lupa berapa banyak korban yang sudah jatuh berkat invasi pasukan pengkhianat Mars kali ini?"

"Sena sedang menyelidikinya"

"Apa Sena yang memberitahumu? Bisa saja anakmu itu dicuci otak Nao-kun"

"Sena tidak memberiahuku apapun. Tapi aku tau dia melakukan hal itu karna ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri Slaine. Mata Sena masih belum berubah. Masih sama seperti Sena yang kukenal"

"Inaho-kun! Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat! Semua kejadian ini membuatmu sedikit tidak waras!

"Apa maksudmu Inko?"

"Kau tidak seperti Inaho yang kami kenal.

Inaho tidak melanjutkan makannya. Dengan kesal dia meninggalkan kantin. Teman-temannya yang lain bahkan sudah tidak nafsu lagi untuk kembali menyentuh makanan di hadapan mereka. Mereka semua tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing.

 _ **Kastil Pendaratan Barouhcruz (Ruang Perawatan)**_

Hampir seluruh tubuh Sena telah dibalut perban. Anak itu masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Beberapa tulang rusuknya bahkan patah bukti bahwa tadi Slaine benar-benar memukulnya keras. Harklight yang sejak setengah jam lalu menemani Sena di ruang perawatan akhirnya menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu bergeser. Lemrina muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka, wajahnya tampak pucat begitu melihat keadaan Sena. Dengan sangat pelan dielusnya kepala anak itu, wanita berambut merah muda itu bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosinya. Ya Sena memang bukanlah anak kandungnya, tapi anak itu adalah darah daging Slaine.

"Lemrina-Hime.. Kupikir sebaiknya.."

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi simpan saja semua yang ada di fikiranmu!'

"Tapi Lemrina-Hime, Slaine-sama…"

"Kubilang diam! Apa kau ingin Slaine-sama kembali ke tempat orang-orang bumi itu? Apa kau lupa apa yang dilakukannya kepada Slaine-sama?"

"Maafkan saya Lemrina-hime"

"Dengar.. anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengadakan pembicaraan ini!"

Harklight menunduk hormat kepada Lemrina yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Harklight tau bahwa wanita itu masih dalam keadaan marah, terdengar dari langkah kakinya.

 _ **Di Waktu yang sama di luar ruang perawatan Sena**_

Slaine berjalan tertunduk menyusuri lorong kastil. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah setelah tadi dia berbincang dengan Lemrina. Seharusnya dia tidak semarah itu dan memukul Sena seperti seorang budak. Seketika Pria itu merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit, punggungnya seperti terbakar setiap kali kejadian tadi saat dia memukul Sena melintas di ingatannya. Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara Lemrina dari dalam sana. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk langsung masuk demi mengetahui hal apa yang membuat Lemrina-hime sampai meninggikan suara seperti itu.

" _Lemrina-Hime.. Kupikir sebaiknya.."_

" _Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi simpan saja semua yang ada di fikiranmu!'_

" _Tapi Lemrina-Hime, Slaine-sama…"_

" _Kubilang diam! Apa kau ingin Slaine-sama kembali ke tempat orang-orang bumi itu? Apa kau lupa apa yang dilakukannya kepada Slaine-sama?"_

" _Maafkan saya Lemrina-hime"_

" _Dengar.. anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengadakan pembicaraan ini!"_

Slaine cepat-cepat bersembunyi di samping pilar kastil saat mendengar suara langkah sepatu Lemrina yang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Rasa penasarannya lebih memenuhi fikirannya dibandingkan rasa sakit di punggungnya tadi. ' _Apa yang didengarnya tadi? Apa maksud Lemrina tadi?'_

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Gomenasai~~ maaf updatenya lama.. cari kerja setelah lulus itu sesuatu banget /curcol. Tiba-tiba unmood buat fanfic gegara cari kerja.~~ Tapi saya usahakan update secepat yang saya bisa setiap kali dapat ide ahahahahha jaaaaa


	8. Keyakinan

**Summary** **:** Keduanya dengan jelas melihat khataprakht berwarna orange yang selalu digunakan Inaho meninggalkan Deucalion. Dilihat dari cara gilanya mengendarai benda itu, Inaho sangat yakin bahwa di dalam sana ada Slaine.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**OC (Sena Kaizuka Troyard)**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **REACHING YOU**

 **(chap** **8** **)**

' _ **Keyakian'**_

" _Lemrina-Hime.. Kupikir sebaiknya.."_

" _Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi simpan saja semua yang ada di fikiranmu!'_

" _Tapi Lemrina-Hime, Slaine-sama…"_

" _Kubilang diam! Apa kau ingin Slaine-sama kembali ke tempat orang-orang bumi itu? Apa kau lupa apa yang dilakukannya kepada Slaine-sama?"_

" _Maafkan saya Lemrina-hime"_

" _Dengar.. anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengadakan pembicaraan ini!"_

Slaine cepat-cepat bersembunyi di samping pilar kastil saat mendengar suara langkah sepatu Lemrina yang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Rasa penasarannya lebih memenuhi fikirannya dibandingkan rasa sakit di punggungnya tadi. ' _Apa yang didengarnya tadi? Apa maksud Lemrina tadi?'_

Mata emeraldnya memicing, memandang penuh tanda tanya kepada punggung wanita berambut merah muda itu. _"Ada sesuatu! Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Lemrina dan Harklight tanpa sepengetahuanku"_ Slaine membatin. _"Lemrina maupun Harklight pasti tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Dan aku yakin hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Sena!"_

 _ **Deucalion**_

Inaho tidak hentinya menatap langit malam. Analytical Engine yang kembali dipasang Inaho di matanya bekerja lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Memeriksa langit dengan koordinat 49' 19,73" Lintang Utara dan 29 33' 06,53" Lintang selatan. Namun Engine di mata itu hanya mampu melihat benda yang jaraknya sejauh Bumi dan Bulan dengan jelas. Planet Mars sendiri hanya terlihat seperti sebutir kelereng. Dengan perasaan kesal pria itu mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di pinggiran besi pengaman.

"Tenanglah Inaho, melihatmu begini seperti bukan kau saja" suara lembut Asseylum sedikit menenangkan Inaho.

"Seylum-san…" jawabnya lirih. Pria itu tidak berbalik tetap memandang langit di atas mereka.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Inko tentang…"

"Slaine masih hidup. Saat ini Slaine sedang bersama Sena. Tapi benda ini belum cukup canggih untuk membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di sana." Inaho menjawab frustasi. Menempelkan telapak tangannya di matanya yang sudah terpasang mekanisme super canggih itu. "Itu pasti Slaine.. itu benar suara Sla…" belum lagi Inaho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ekspresi pria itu berubah.

Dengan cepat dia meninggalkan tempat itu, tergesa-gesa bahkan sampai menabrak sang putri. Seperti tidak menyesali perbuatannya, Inaho tetap melangkah, tepatnya berlari begitu saja. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun niatan darinya untuk membantu sang putri kembali berdiri setelah perbuatannya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh. Tepat di ambang pintu sekali lagi dia hampir menabrak orang lain. Kali ini dia hampir saja menabrak Canclain. Untung saja orang itu refleks menghindar saat melihat Inaho yang tengah berlari. Sehingga hanya pundak mereka yang sempat beradu. Canclain tidak sempat melontarkan protes, perhatiannya kini tertuju kepada sang putri yang masih terduduk di lantai akibat perbuatan Inaho. Dia bahkan tidak melihat Inaho berlari ke arah mana. Sampai lampu-lampu berwarna merah menyala di seluruh Deucalion.

Dari pengeras suara yang ada di dekat mereka, terdengar suara Madbaridge _[_ "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" _]_ yang terdengar cukup marah. Dan sesaat setelah itu dari tempat keduanya dengan jelas melihat khataprakht berwarna orange yang selalu digunakan Inaho meninggalkan Deucalion. Sekarang dua orang itu Asseylum dan Canclain tau sudah kenapa lampu alarm dan suara Madbaridge terdengar membahana di seluruh pesawat. Itu semua karna perbuatan Inaho yang dengan paksa membuka palka Deucalion dan memakai Mustang 00 tanpa izin.

 _ **Mars (beberapa saat sebelumnya)**_

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka lebar. Dengan angkuh si pemilik surai kuning itu melangkah masuk ke ruang perawatan anak berumur lima belas tahun itu. Punggungnya seketika berdenyut melihat anak yang beberapa saat lalu dipukulinya masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Rasa ingin tahunya yang sangat besar berhasil mengalahkan rasa sakit yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba di rasakannya. Harklight, pria jangkung berambut hitam yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan perhatiannya kepada Sena akhirnya berdiri, memberi hormat kepada Sang atasan begitu Slaine memasuki ruangan itu.

"Slaine-sama.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Lima tulang rusuknya patah, geger otak ringan dan beberapa luka robek di bagian tangannya. Sementara ini dia masih tertidur karna pengaruh obat bius. Kata dokter yang mengobatinya, 'Jika saja anak ini tidak dikaruniai kekuatan Aldnoah yang di dapat dari orang tuanya, bisa dipastikan anak ini akan cacat seumur hidup.'" Harklight kembali memperhatikan Sena. Alat pendeteksi denyut jantung memperlihatkan saat ini kondisi Sena sudah melewati masa kritis.

"Kau beristirahatlah" perintah Slaine ikut memperhatikan Sena

"Tapi, Tuan.."

"Biar aku yang menemaninya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memukulnya lagi. Aku menyesal sudah berbuat kejam kepadanya. Biarkan aku sedikit menebus dosaku dengan menemaninya setidaknya sampai dia siuman."

Harklight mengangguk. Yah pria itu bahagia melihat Slaine akhirnya sedikit menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada anaknya sendiri. Meskipun bukan perhatian seperti itu yang diinginkan Harklight ditunjukkan Slaine untuk Sena. Setelah berpamitan kepada Slaine Harklightpun meninggalkan ruangan perawatan.

Hening, hanya suara nafas kecil yang terdengar setiap kali Sena menarik nafas dari alat bantu pernapasannya, dan bunyi dari monitor yang tengah menampilkan frekuensi denyut jantung Sena. Seperti ditarik oleh magnet, Slaine merasa ingin sekali mengelus surai berwarna kuning milik anak yang tengah tertidur itu. Seperti ada rasa rindu yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba menyeruak dari hati kecilnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pria itu membulatkan tekad. Dia harus tau siapa dirinya dan apa yang sebenarnnya terjadi.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Slaine melepaskan semua kabel yang terhubung di tubuh Sena. Mengambil tabung pernapasan kecil untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan mengangkat anak itu pelan, agar lukanya tidak terbuka. Sena sempat menggeliat mungkin karna pengaruh obat biusnya sudah mulai habis, dan merasakan sakit akibat pebuatan Slaine yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya. Tapi tiga detik setelah Sena terbangun dan melihat saat ini dirinya sedang digendong Slaine anak itu kembali tertidur.

Lega bercampur was-was seketika dirasakan Slaine. Tapi, pria itu tetap melanjutkan tindakannya. Dengan mengendap-endap dia menuju palka di mana _ZeThar_ berada. Jam 2 malam hanya seorang penjaga yang terlihat setengah mengantuk duduk di postnya mengawasi seluruh palka. Seperti seorang pencuri professional, Slaine menyembunyikan diri dari pilar ke pilar, hingga membuatnya dengan mulus masuk ke _ZeThar._

 _[Selamat datang Tuan Slaine]_ sambut suara di copit itu, begitu Slaine duduk dan sudah menempatkan Sena dengan aman di kursi tepat di belakangnya. "Bisa kau membawaku ke Bumi?" ucap Slaine tanpa ragu mengajak mesin itu berbicara. _[Dengan senang hati Tuan]_ Sedetik kemudian, semua benda yang Slaine tau adalah alat pengaman saat mengendarai _ZeThar_ sudah terpasang kepadanya dan Sena.

 _ZeThar_ menumpahkan amunisinya, menghancurkan pintu palka, membuat penjaga yang setengah mengantuk itu jatuh dari kursinya. Gagap dia bahkan lupa menekan tombol alarm. Sepuluh detik terbuang percuma bagi si penjaga karena kekagetannya. _ZeThar_ sudah jauh meninggalkan palka, mengorbit di atmosfir Mars, meninggalkan orang-orang di kastil pendaratan yang terbangun dari kantuknya karna mendengar alarm dan ruangan tiba-tiba bercahaya merah.

 _ **Deucalion**_

"Itu pasti Slaine.. itu benar suara Sla…" belum lagi Inaho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ekspresi pria itu berubah. Analytical Engine itu menangkap sebuah benda. Benda yang tidak asing karna dialah yang membuatnya. Dengan kekuatan tercepatnya, benda itu semakin mendekati bulan. Ya _ZeThar_ dan dia yakin yang sedang mengendarai itu bukanlah anaknya, melainkan Slaine. Dilihat dari cara gilanya mengendarai benda itu, Inaho sangat yakin bahwa di dalam sana ada Slaine miliknya.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Cieeee~~ yang pada nunnggu lanjutannya hampir setahun hahah~~ /ditabok/ Maafkan diri ini yang lama updatenya, di tahun 2016 kemarin begitu banyak kejadian yang menyebabkan diri ini benar-benar kehilangan niat menulis. Dimulai dari kakek yang meninggal, cari kerja, adaptasi dengan tempat tinggal baru dan kerjaan baru (Alhamdulillah udah dapat kerja yeaaay), kerjaan yang numpuk, dan berantem. Tahun 2016 kemarin benar-benar tahun kelam. Karna beberapa kali berantem dengan sodara yang kebetulan jadi sumber inspirasi (halah) untuk menulis 'ff inasure". Sampai yang bener-bener muak dengan semua tulisan /curcol/.


End file.
